Stalker- (SLADIN!)
by smilechild
Summary: Richard (aka Robin) is a college student. he returns to his dorm on the first day to discover a letter. It was from an anonymous admirer. Soon the letters start to worry him, so he heads to the police. Where Officer Slade Wilson was set on the case. It began as an admiration, it became something much worse. (adaption of Aguna's story. i have permission) warning:rape, bxb
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!i don't own this!

1st day:Monday

It was the first day Richard ever got anything like this. Looking at the neat, but strange mail he noted it's appearance carefully. Simple, really. It was an orange papered envelope with black text. The content really flattered him,how his shoulder length black hair, and crystal blue eyes were so alluring. It was most likely a student in the same class as him, just too shy to talk to him. Richard dismissed the letter as a one-time oddity.

2nd day:Tuesday

Another letter in his mailbox, the same colour scheme as before. Unlike last time this one was of manly compliments to his earlier acrobatic performances from earlier today. Thus proving Richard's suspicions of his anon-writer being a fellow student.

3rd day:Wednesday

This letter was asking him if he was a vegetarian,certainly an observant admirer he had. It was true; for the first day of college he had noodle soup, yesterday he had roasted vegetables with potatoes, and today he had a plain tomato and veggie pizza-no cheese. Understandable why someone would think of him as a vegetarian. Sadly there was no possible way of communicating to the admirer.

4th day:Thursday

Richard smiled as he walked home remembering the day's earlier events. Today the sports student teacher Kory Anders, a cute redhead, had offered him a veggie-lasagna. She also commented on how great his eating style was and that she had cooked the meal herself. Thus he figured that she was the anonymous writer, not wanting to embarrass her-he didn't mention the letters. But when he got home he was shocked to see a neat little envelope in his mailbox. The contents though, were very insulting. Calling a cheap whore and that a man of his standards should not put himself with someone who is so undeserving of his attention. It stunned him a little that the author was not only NOT Kory, but was so obviously jealous of her.

5th day:Friday

Kory hadn't appeared in their shared lecture that day, paranoia was the cause of him blaming his admirer, right? Even if the timing was suspicious, accidents happen all the time right? He looked down warily at the letter in his hand before opening it slowly. Being pleasantly surprised to see no sign of the hostile behavior from before but flattering if not flirty comments.

6th day: Saturday

Not leaving his home that day he told his friends he's prepping for the essay due in 3 weeks. Naturally not because his suspicions of Kory's accident had died down and,... he didn't want a letter today. at 9pm as the sun was setting he couldn't help but check. there as before was a letter. Set neatly in the center of the mailbox, feeling sick in his stomach he grabbed it and walked inside. As he sat on the couch he read what this letter said. What is mentioned are some sweet words about missing him. Maybe they saw him pick up books in the library? He feared they were watching his home. Oppressing the surge of fear he searched outside his window for anybody. But the streets were barren. To be honest the mail was starting to scare him.

7th day: Sunday

Laughing lightly Richard gestured for Victor, an engineering student to continue a story he was had justified his visit by pointing out that after a week of "laborious hours" they deserved a day off, which was true but not the only reason. Richard had always seen Victor as a big brother figure as the older boy had worked at the same circus as Richard and his parents did when he was small. He felt safe with Victor here- unlike yesterday when he was alone. Since he could not think of a reason for Vic to stay he was alone again. The lack of neighbors before made him feel safer, but now filled him with dread and the lack of people unsettled him. Checking his mailbox he discovered another little orange letter. Deciding to ignore it he closed the mailbox, silently praying that his admirer got the silent message and left him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

8th day: Monday

Shaking in fear the yound Richard stood in his room recalling the days events.

A close friend of Kory, and Victor; also a fellow biology student had told Richard that Kory's absence was because of a twisted foot while on a barely contained his joyous laughter and to make it all better- there was no letter today in the mailbox! Richard walked in his house with a big smile but that smile faltered as he walked in his bedroom. There upon the light blue bedspread was a neat folded orange envelope.

He opened the letter with trembling hands. The author warned that he was not one to be that he would not tolerate that in the future. Yet the content isn't what scared him most. It was the fact that without this letter, the police wouldn't believe him- if he were to tell them. But… was it the admirer's first time in his house?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

9th day: Tuesday

Richard hadn't slept comfortably; the doors were locked, and he secured all the windows but still felt insecure in his own room. Knowing that the stranger wasn't under his bed comforted him but he still had to check- to settle his irrational but reasonable fears.

Taking his fluffy comforter and super soft wool blanket he walked into the restroom. Richard splayed out the comforter in his tub, laying down it was still cold and hard. The bathroom was the only room with no windows and could lock from the inside. Sleeping on a cold hard object wasn't the brightest of ideas, he felt sickly when he woke up. His way to the college was short, only about 10-15 minutes, he was deep in thought about the letter. What should he do? Go to the police, obviously. What if the police thought he was lying? What if going to the police made the "admirer" violent and strike out? Richard doesn't want anybody to get hurt because of him.

Walking lost in thought Richard barely noticed the officer that is until he and the man collided. Pulling himself up he muttered an apology and offered the man his hand. As he pulled the officer up he studied the man more closely. The man in question was tall, well-built with silver hair, and had one eye. To be frank the man did not look like the "good cop" type, though he seems the type to knowhow to handle a dangerous situation. The single grey eye seemed focused on the very center of his soul, but Richard could see no emotion within them. A little scared Richard apologized again and fled to college, with all thoughts of asking the police are gone.

At home without hesitation he opened the mailbox and pulled out the little orange envelope, he didn't want another entrance from his "admirer". When he read the letter, all hope of a simple solution has dissipated. The stranger was worried about him, saying that sleeping in a tub was unhealthy. Didn't the person understand that THEY were the cause for Richard's fear? And how did they know where he had slept? All windows and doors were locked! How could the stranger had known? Well the bathroom was of no protection now. Dragging his blanket and comforter he decided to sleep in his bed. Rolling around to get comfortable he wondered, how was he going to get out of this?


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

10th day

Richard is trying to stay positive, after all his watcher seems to care for him, so he wouldn't harm Richard… would he?

At least he woke up better than last night, funny how one never appreciates the comfort of a bed till they sleep in a hard cold tub for a Richard hardly believes that his "admirer" could pass a sanity check though, if he/she didn't consider breaking into his house as bad as Richard thought, then what else could they possibly do with a clear conscious? Thankfully his walk to college gave him time to think it over, whoever the person was they haven't done anything in public so at least he could focus in class. He HAD to focus; he wasn't a rich kid who went to college for shits and giggles to only work in their daddy or mommy's business.

Oh it's the same officer from before! Somehow that did not comfort Richard….

At home he discovered another letter, there was two options. One: he ignores the letter and sees just how far the stranger will go. Two: he does what the coward wants and reads the letter. If Richard was to ignore it though the mystery of the contents would haunt him. It was easier to read it and avoid the stressful headaches if he didn't so he opened it. The man; he could surely say from the contents now,gave Richard a very…. thorough description of what he wanted to do to Richard, or rather Richard's body. This letter left Richard feeling rather physically violated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

11th day: Thursday

The images conjured up from the letter had leaked into Richards dreams. It wasn't as if the content had scared him or anything, no the scary part was how intense this guy was to make it happen. Maybe the man had gotten the lust out of his system by writing that particular letter and would go back to the harmless flattery and comments. Well he could only hope that was the case, especially since he could no longer contact the police about it. All the letters he had kept in his top drawer are gone. That means there was no proof there was an issue to begin with…

On his way back from the college he saw the scary white-haired officer yet again, maybe the man had seen anyone of suspicion earlier. That would be perfect, he police doing their own job and no reason for the man to lash out at Richard. Swallowing his fear he decided to talk to the man. With a heart beating fast he smiled at the man politely.

"Good Evening officer,"he nodded slightly, " catch any criminals today?"the question itself was in a playfully curious tone so as to show interest and not to let on of his unease. The man didn't respond just shook his head and looking at Richard with that piercing steel eye, Richard grew quite uncomfortable after a second or two and with another small smile and a slight nod he bade farewell and continued his walk home.

As he passed his mailbox grabbing his "special" mail became a normal thing. The contents of the letter was as usual ''shocking'' the author apologized. Wanting to show his intentions he got carried away. Damn, can you say extreme mental problems? Maybe by staying inside all weekend he could lure the man out! Wait for him to show up to put the letter in the mailbox and then what? Surprise him? It was very risky but he couldn't go to the police now could he? Going to the police and saying something like "Hey i have this weird stalker who would put a little orange envelope in my mailbox but then after a few days he stole the letters?" They would think Richard was playing a stupid student prank. No he had to face the man behind the letters, maybe stop at someplace and get something to protect himself with? Yeah that seemed a good idea. And maybe Richard would try to find his favorite shirt over the weekend, he hasn't seen it since he first moved in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

12th day: Friday

Finally Richard had a plan. Buying enough food to last him the weekend he told his friends that he was going to do a study weekend. They laughed about it only being the second week and he was acting as if the exams were around the corner. Countering with how it was best to be over prepared than to be running like a mongoose in a cobra convention when it **IS** time for the exam. That comment earned some annoyed looks from his friends, but the subject was dropped. A few blocks away from the college was a weapons store- not a smart idea Richard thought to himself- but good considering he had to walk there. Debating on what he should buy he settled on simple pepper spray, hoping that two canisters would be enough.

As he was nearing his home he saw the officer again. Richard had been calling him Whitey in his head.

"Do you ever have a day off?" Richard asked lightly. A deep rich voice answered "Yes, in two weeks." To be frank this was more than Richard expected to hear, anyways wanting to make a good impression on the man he smiled.

"Well it's good to know the police keep an eye on this neighborhood. Certainly helps me sleep better." Richard said in his attempt at his most charming voice. "It was nice to see you again."

Richard turned back around and headed home. Unbeknownst to him the single grey eye followed him and every movement he made.

Richard did not grab the letter, but carefully closed the door and made sure every single possible entrance was tightly shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

13th day: Saturday

Richard barely slept a wink that night expecting the stranger at any moment. As 3:37 appeared on his alarm clock, he gave up his attempt at sleeping. Going to his living room and grabbing a can of coffee and made a bowl of cereal. Scratching his pajama pants clad leg he grabbed his food and beverage and made his way to the living room. Getting to the living room he sat down and started to read, not a second later he awoke to the shrill cry of his alarm. The time read 6 oclock. How had he gotten in his bed? Tossing the sheet to the side he discovers he's in his underwear in his bed. Strange…. he didn't remember going to bed… and wasn't he wearing his night pants?

Nagging in the back of his head was a suspicious voice, saying it was the stalker. It couldn't be though. All the doors and windows were locked, so the man couldn't have entered. Yet the fear was proven to be true, there at the foot of the bed. Was a letter. Deciding that opening the letter would be contra productive he put the still sealed envelope in his bag. Either the man would act now or Richard had proof for the police. Feeling satisfied Richard kept the bag with him all throughout his rather boring rest of the day. After finding his night pants in the washer with coffee and… milk stains? in the washer that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

14th day:Sunday

Richard was anxious. Spending the day at home and ignoring the man's letter he thought there would be at least some sort of reaction… but nothing. As 8 pm hit on the second day still nothing happened. Maybe Richard was just overreacting? Seriously what could the man possibly do? Was Richard's paranoia getting the best of him? Maybe he should just go to sleep, yeah that seems a good idea. After changing into his night shorts he shut the light off and moved to his bed. It was strange how well he could see despite the lack of light. His room should be engulfed in blackness, should being the keyword. But there in the top corner of his bedroom was the source of light. Richard turned the light back on and stepped closer to the corner seeing what the object was made him sick to his stomach. Someone had hidden a camera up in the corner of his room.

This was beyond sick, he was definitely going to the police. His life was not a show to some sick pervert.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

15th day: Monday

Trembling slightly Richard walked on his usual path to college, the letter, along with as many cameras as Richard could find secured in the bag in his backpack. Barely even registering what the teacher said Richard was too focused on the fact that he had been a show to his sick "admirer". So with a heart beating heavily he went to the police station after his classes had ended. Explaining his case to the person at the desk when he first entered he was then directed to Officer Wilson. Wait, wasn't that whitey? Maybe it was just the man's job to deal with issues in his neighborhood. The intimidating man must do that very well. Feeling very reassured he gave the man a small smile, and the steely grey eye had a cocktail of turmoil emotions unable to be distinguished.

The sudden comfort he felt Richard dismissed as he told the man everything. Officer Wilson only nodded and asked if he could check around his home if more cameras were still left. Complying eagerly Richard was very happy they were taking him seriously. Leaving the building Richard was heading to the parking lot but was surprised as he was escorted right to an orange and grey harley. Wilson straddled the bike and look pointedly at Richard. Richard climbed on and was handed a helmet. Unsure of where to put his hands as the older man drove with high speed.

He ended up clinging to the man to keep himself on the bike. Richard didn't have to instruct him of where he lived. Was it protocal for him to know where all residents lived? Yes a very plausible reason, no reason to feel spooked.

At the apartment he took the lead, mailbox was once again empty. The Officer checked all rooms and came back empty handed. Richard felt pleased to have gotten them all. Offering the man a drink they sat down at the table and Officer Wilson started questioning with his smooth voice.

"How long has this man been courting you?" _Courting? Well that word is way nicer than the one i wanted to use._

"For two weeks, that's when the letters started as well as my time in college.I still think it began then." Wilson nodded and wrote down something.

"Why did you decide to bring your situation to the police?" _EXUSE ME? Why the hell not?!_

"The intenseness of the man was starting to scare me."Once again Wilson nodded but said nothing.

"So the gender of the admirer isn't a problem?" _did he just call me gay? Does that even matter? I should answer it vaguely just in case Wilson is a homophobe and decides to drop the case because of it._

"It's not the gender but just the constant attempts to get my attention"

"The letters didn't scare you before?" _well...yes but_ "As i already said the intenseness of the man scares me, the earlier flattery was simple to dismiss."

"Dismiss." _What's the matter?Wilson seems angry,_ "That seems a rather cruel way to treat someone who just tries to show you his affections, is it not?" _did he just defend my stalker?Maybe some old memories. Better try to fix this damaged situation while i can._

"Well at first i was extremely flattered by the attention," Wilson relaxed his strangle grip on his pen. "I simply don't know how to handle this situation so i went to get some help." Wilson relaxed in his chair.

"The man seems to be focused on you,so the best way to catch him is for me to be with you. Watching you too. If it was alright with you, you could be his bait." _that makes sense_

"What would you have to do?"

"I would like to go with you anytime you leave your home. I also need to install some cameras here, so we can catch him red-handed."

"If you think it's best. I trust your judgement Officer, thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

16th day:Tuesday

Richard awakens and feels watched, it is very uncomforting but it is only for his own good.

Officer Wilson, or Slade as he asked Richard to call him, walks him to college. They received some confused looks, so a simple fib was told

"He's a friend of my parents, they asked him to watch over me." Richard got joked on about needing a babysitter, but otherwise the situation was dropped. Richard was able to focus on his studies again, by the end of the day after his last class he was in a great mood. On his way home he told Slade they need to go to the store and buy enough food to make a dinner for two. If the officer had to watch over him he might as well make him a nice dinner. Surprising Slade with the gesture, he agrees and compliments Richard on the delicious meal. It is pleasing to not eat alone for once, and the flattery made him blush lightly. He lead the man out after dinner and bade him a good evening, if he was brutally honest the evening felt almost like a date.

Not one hint of his stalker.

17th Day: Wednesday

Richard awoke and felt watched, feeling disoriented he knew it was for his own good.

Slade walked him to college again, he doesn't talk much but still it's nice to have the man listening to him as he talked of his babysitter thing was yesterday's news (hehe) and his friends barely spared Slade a glance. College continues as if nothing had happened, and another dinner is shared and compliments given to it. Richard is very grateful that the officer is giving him so much of his own time to watch over Richard.

Yet again no sign of the stalker.

18th day:Thursday

Richard awakens, it is normal- that feeling of being watched, it is for his own good.

Slade decided to give him a ride to school on his motorcycle, saying how a break in the routine might draw the stalker out. Slade took a further way when they rode the motorcycle. And the young man couldn't help himself- leaning towards the strong older male, and it made him feel safe. As Slade dismounted the bike he offered his hand to Richard to help him get down. It was a charming action to is same as usual. At home Slade offers to cook dinner while Richard showers. The domestic feel of it makes Richard's heart skip.

Not one hint of the stalker today.

19th day:Friday

Waking up Richard feels watched, it is for his protection though.

Slade decides to drive him again saying how the new routine might lure the stalker out. Slade sits behind Richard letting the younger man sit between his spread legs. It felt great watching the street fly underneath him, it was a great comfort as well to know the older man carried a weapon on his person, feeling the hardness poke into his lower back. That kinda ruined the ride and caused richard to shift uncomfortably. College again was boring but Richard found out a party was planned at a friend's house.

Sadly Slade forbade him from going through, telling the young man of the possible dangers of it. A spiked drink or peer pressure could put the young man in unnecessary danger. And with a guilty conscious for even asking Slade he told his friend he couldn't make it. The older man lifts the mood by offering to go see a movie. The movie was one Richard really wanted to see for a while. They must have really similar taste, don't they? Even though the man is an officer- with no intention to take the offer Richard bade the man a good evening as Slade went on his way.

20th Day: Sunday

Richard awoke not feeling watched. It scared him a little bit.

There resting on the foot of the bed was a prettily wrapped orange and grey box and another letter. Opening the letter it voices how the author is confused as to why the police were involved. Yet he forgives Richard's foolishness and loves the boy too much to stay mad for long. In the box was an object to convey those emotions. Richard nearly hurls as he opens the box. There resting in a dainty paper doily with red seeping through was a heart. Not an origami, not a rose paper heart, but a real flesh and… blood heart. Trembling violently he dials Slade's number praying to god he offer still stands, thankfully it does.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

21ST day: Sunday

Only a few minutes after Richard called Slade for help there the man stood in his doorway. Slade told Richard to pack everything he would need for a few days. Nodding obediently Richard grabbed his most precious belongings which included a toy elephant from when he was a baby and pictures of his mother and father as well as clothing. Hopefully he wouldn't need anything else. They didn't drive in an official police car but Slade's private one, being a Silver 2012 BMW convertible. How much did Police Officers earn nowadays?

He had set his duffle bag down in the middle of the back seat and was climbing to the back when suddenly a hand gripped his arm quite roughly.

"Where do you think you are going Richard?" the young man flinched slightly, the day already taking quite a toll on him.

"To the back seat." Richard answered like a small child. The grip loosened slightly and the voice got softer.

"I'd much rather you sit up front with me during the drive." Of course it must be difficult for the cop as well. Richard thought he really shouldn't be so self-centered all the time and think about what his actions did to affect the officer as well. The stalker was making both of the men paranoid, so he really should be more polite to the older man, i mean he was doing all of this for Richard. The ride was uneventful, but very long. Had Slade driven with flashing lights to get to him so fast?

The house itself was very impressive- a big garden surrounded by big trees giving it a forest feel to it. Inside the hallway there was 5 doors other than the one they entered from. A bathroom, a study, a kitchen, a sleeping room, and one Slade had said that Richard could not enter. It was Slade's private room. Well the man was sharing his home with a practical stranger, he had more than a right to keep that room private. No matter how curious it made the young man of it's contents.

Richard felt lost unpacking everything, the older man already made space for him in his wardrobe. What should Richard do now? He could hardly act as if he was home.

"Finished?"Richard turned to see Slade in the doorway.

"Yes" he said faintly blushing, embarrassed at being caught off guard.

"Why don't you go in the study and make yourself comfortable and work for a bit?" This sounded surprisingly pleasing, gratefully smiling he headed off to the study. Sitting in the large comfortable leather chair he thought about how studying would occupy his mind with productive thoughts, unlike thinking of his stalker. Yet he couldn't focus. The words blurred together making a black stream of letters that lead right back to the letter and the bloody heart. Who would think a gesture like that was romantic? It was sick! And where had the man gotten the heart in the first place?!

"Can't concentrate?" his thoughts were interrupted as Slade asked him from the doorway.

"Not really, i keep thinking about the heart."

"Is that so?" Slade's voice had an odd tone to it… delight? No, that was plain ridiculous, as if physically able to shake the thoughts he shook his head.

"You can rest for a bit if you like...you do know you are safe here right?" was that insecurity? No, the man was simply worried about Richard.

"I know i'm safe as long as you are around." a true smile came to the officer's lips.

"Take a nap, you seem to need it." How charming, Richard thought sarcastically but the man was right. However this brought up another question.

"Where do i sleep?" he had seen no guest rooms and he surely wouldn't share a bed with the officer. No matter how nice he was...


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Same day.. 21st day:Sunday Afternoon

"I have an old fold away bed, so you can use my normal bed while i sleep on that." Slade suggested. "The thought of you being so vulnerable alone just doesn't set well with me" _Kicking the man out of his own bed? that just isn't right._

"I could sleep on the fold away bed."Richard offered to the man, _it was getting ridiculous how much the older man was giving him._

"I insist it, your are in the sports field of study. Your body has to be in the top condition. Sleeping on this old thing would certainly prevent that." _And some people keep saying chivalry is dead._

"But you are a police man, your health is far more important to that of a student." _Wonder what he'll say to that._

"Ever since i lost my eye i have been degraded to paperwork and patrol. Seeing in 2D instead of 3D is a rather large handicap for an officer. It doesn't matter if my back hurts while i'm working on the duty plans." _Great now i have to decide between pity or his charming attitude._

"I refuse to make you suffer like this." _Winner is … dingdingding Pity. A crippled man getting that excuse fr a bed?Hell no._

"Well we could share the bed. It is a Queen size, it'll fit us both." _He won't give up, will he? Ah whatever!_

"Okay." _It probably won't get any safer than sleeping next to a cop._

"Now rest while i prepare dinner."

Richard awoke almost 2 hours later feeling well rested. The mouth watering smell of something roasting woke him up. With pleasant anticipation he walked out to the kitchen where wilson stood before the stove.

"What is that delicious smell?"

"Beef. I got a rather large mount and i have to use the rest of it soon." Richard nodded and prepared the table, thinking of how great the meat smelled to him.

Sharing a bed was rather strange. What if he awoke cuddled to Slade? Or worse, a certain problem common with healthy males… Richard knew he would just die waking up with morning wood or… a traitorous stain on his pajama bottoms. Yet it was already too late to back out now. He just had to be a gentleman didn't he?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

22nd Day:Monday

Richard woke up tense, resting on the farthest edge of the right side of the bed. The other man lying comfortably on the other side.

Slade drove him to College and told Richard he would wait for his classes to finish, and then they would go home. Making it impossible for the young man to hang out with his friends. Yet he was comforted by how serious Slade was taking his predicament. He could see the older male outside during his lecture waiting in the car with the roof up. During the ride to Slade's house the car was filled with music, Richard remembered this band, it was…. Voltz-no... Voltaire!

This band would play music for a show he loved watching when he was a kid, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. They ate together and Richard worked in the kitchen while Slade was busy with paperwork in the Study.

It was comforting in the day's simpleness.

23rd day:Tuesday

Waking tense on the edge of the bed Richard realized Slade was a little closer, lying comfortably.

Once again a drive to the college, and expected to return to the car right after the last class. It was annoying slightly to be frank. Richard missed spending time with his friends.

24th day:Wednesday

Waking feeling comfortable Richard realized he and Slade's shoulders were slightly touching.

In his first class-Literary Arts- a friend of his named Rachel who went by Raven asked Richard why he was suddenly so antisocial. In the end they decided to spend some time in the library, the building should protect him. Yet he didn't want to upset his devoted protector so he sent him a short text message. At home he was slightly nervous, but Slade didn't seem upset.

25th Day:Thursday

Richard woke up very comfortable on the right side, and Slade on the left shoulders against each other.

College as usual was very boring. Lectures were simple and slow, so Richard had counted the seconds to every minute left in the class. He and Raven had another study session planned. He walked faster that Rachel so he arrived minutes earlier. There resting on the intended study table rested against the lamp in the middle was an orange envelope. Fear locked in his mind he slowly opened the lip of the envelope. There written in black ink _**If you don't stop spending time with this lowblood harlot she'll end the same way as Kory.**_ Richard ran out of the building, trembling so hard he nearly fell to his knees multiple past Raven without even the smallest of excuses. To Richard's luck there in the parking lot was Slade. Even though he told the man of his meeting. Running to the car Richard got into the passenger seat to only grasp the seat belt in fear as to what just happened.

25th Day:Friday

Richard awoke tense on the right side of the bed with Slade's arm draped across Richard's shoulder, the weight of the muscular appendage a comfort to what happened yesterday.

The only discussion in all of Richard's classes were of poor Kory, they found her body found in a warehouse a few miles from the college. People are saying it must have been a satanic ritual done by teens, the only cause for that assumption was the fact that her heart was carved oh so neatly out of her chest. This must be a coincidence!There can't be any relation to his stalker….can there? Without a second thought Slade was called and had arrived within minutes. Like a gentleman he held the passenger door open for the shaken young man. Richard quickly climbed inside the car and started to weep hysterically as Slade's arms snaked around him, pulling him close to the older man. The older of the two started to rub Richard's back soothingly, muttering a string of words to settle the young man. Once they arrived at Slade's house he was calm to the point of the occasional sniffle or slight hiccup. Slade disappeared into the kitchen to reappear in a minute with some small white pills.

"Here Richard these will calm you down." The officer spoke in a calm tone. Richard took the pills mumbling a thank you. Pouring the water into his mouth he dropped the pills in and swallowed quickly, completely trusting Slade and his advice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

27th Day:Saturday

Richard awoke with a fuzzy feeling in bed, Slade was behind him spooning the younger. Richard turned to look at the officer having trouble with focusing his eyes.

"I feel funny. Am i okay?" Slade squeezed him lightly.

"You're just fine my little Robina bit groggy from waking up is all. We'll wait until you are feeling like you can stand up. Richard nodded and snuggled closer to the source of warmth, causing the older man's breath to quicken slightly. They stayed like that for quite a while- that is until Richard's stomach decided to sing the song of it's people, unembarrassed he looked up at the officer.

"I'm hungry,can we eat breakfast now?" As an answer a small smile was given and Slade got up out of bed. Grabbing Richard's hand he helped the younger man off the bed. Richard wobbles for a second but was steadied quickly with a gentle hand to his waist.

"Now, we will go slowly to the kitchen for yummy breakfast. Okay little Robin?" That got Richard to break into a big happy grin.

"Do you have Hazelnut spread?" A look of distaste flashed across the older man's face but was covered quickly.

"Sadly no, but is Strawberry jam okay?" turning a serious face the younger focused on the issue.

"I guess, can we get some hazelnut spread later though?" Richard hopefully asked.

There was a short silence not bothering the younger male at all- considering it was a very difficult decision.

"FIne but the supermarket is really far away. This ride will take a long time let's eat first,okay?"

Breakfast was nice though Slade told Richard he could not make his own food. Slade claiming that the dull knife could hurt him and was extremely dangerous. The ride really was long, Richard fell asleep after a little while. As they reached their goal Slade gently spoke soft words into Richard's ear till he awoke.

"You need to behave like a proper young man during our close to me and don't talk to anyone but me. If someone talks to you be polite, but nothing more. Do you understand?Or do we have to go back home?"

Richard nodded not wanting to go back home without his treat.

"Oh and we wouldn't want to draw attention would we? It could get your stalker back on your trail…" the younger man grew rigid"You will address me as father in there." It was a command but richard nodded like a kid afraid of the boogieman.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

27th day:Saturday shopping

They entered the supermarket side by side, Richard grabbing a hand-basket as they passed the rack full of them. To the younger of the two, mind drugged to that of a child the vegetables were boring. It was the same effect with the bread, electronics, and office stuff. Once the freezers full of different treats came into view Slade grabbed Richard's hand tightly and walked slowly through the of many flavors made the younger's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Can we get one? Please,- father?" he inquired with a hopeful tone.

"Do you promise to eat 2 fruits later?" the older offered

Richard nodded his head exuberantly, it sounded like a deal.

"Than we will get you one pudding cup for dessert." If that worked could he get two?

"And if i eat 4 fruits can we get 2?" That's a fair deal, isn't it?

A low chuckle reverberated through the air.

"For tomorrow then, okay little Robin?"

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence, as the colorful sweets they passed were enticing he already had his hazelnut-spread and 2 puddings, he shouldn't be selfish. So Richard obediently walked with Slade to the cashier and put all the food in the basket on the roller. One hand was holding the basket and the other was grasping Slade's hand.

Walking to the car they came across an elderly lady having trouble putting her bags in the trunk of her car. Being a good young man he walked towards the lady and offered his assistance. She was delighted to have such a strong young man to help her with such a bright cheery smile. As she chatted with him about her purchases and who they are for. Unaware of of the wavering patience of the older male, who finally stepped between them.

"We need to go child, wouldn't want the warmth to ruin our food." it was spoken with patience dripping from every word, making Slade seem like a father.

"Oh, you are right."Richard's smile dropped- he had enjoyed being helpful. Slade had grabbed his hand rather roughly, as they drove home they left a worried looking woman in their wake.

As Richard played in the garden running and laughing through multiple games Slade worked on his laptop. Slade would glance up every now and then and watch Richard. He needed to make sure that the drug was still calm enough to keep his little Robin calm, yet weak enough for him to remember it later. A half hour later he decided it was perfect to talk to the young man.

"Im not sure it's safe for you to leave the protection of my home. I have found a good college and it offers online classes, you could study from there..." Richard still slightly drugged felt a throb pulse through his head.

"But where can i train?" Yes, when studying sports you have to be physically fit.

"I wanted a personal gym for a while now, everything you need will be added. Money is not a problem." It never is for you….

"I can't ask that of you. You already do so much for me. And im not staying forever. Just till the man is caught."

"Which could take years, you know" What?! A murderer/stalker on the run and the police will do nothing about it? That does not make any sense.

"But isn't he a priority since he killed Kory?"

"The police has no proof that it was him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got rid of the heart so as not to upset you further." And that does make sense. Getting rid of something that upsets him was logical wasn't it?

"If you tell them, they will believe you!"

"We have no evidence , that it was human- or Kory's, they will dismiss it like your letters."

Stupid police, at least Slade cared for Richard's safety.

"I see, when will the gym be ready?" he felt really tired, and he missed Slade's reaction to his agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

28th day:Sunday

Awakening was like a kick to the face. Yesterday's events came back like a train. He really didn't say he would stay did he?! He barely knew the man for Hell's sake! But since he said he would, and the stalker thing- he really couldn't leave now could he? His stalker was still prancing through the fields free as a daisy. Either his uber-fan will grow bored or slip up so he can get an ass kicking by Wilson. The second seemed a lot better, stay and pray. Who knows it might end soon!

Well since he has so much free time- time to do college. View this stay as an extravagant vacation- the house sure does make it look like with the bed partner it was more than he and his parents could ever afford. Things were looking up again he went and prepped breakfast. These little domestic actions always made the older man very happy, Rihard could tell with how happy he seemed for the rest of that day. They ate and decided to try endurance training, first just jogging- then Richard decided to race the older man. After a few seconds of letting Richard run ahead the older man easily sped up with him. Such a smug man - a really horrible winner.

The day continued with a pleasant blur - until the evening. Slade wanted to watch a movie, but...he only had horror. Richard really didn't think it was a good idea for him to watch these types of movies. Yet the man was so nice and it was such a small request, so against his better judgement he agreed. It was of a cunning killer hiding in the shadows, making a fool of the police until the end.

Shaking from fear Richard couldn't get to sleep because of his fear. So Slade pulled him close and richard fell asleep feeling safe spooned in the man's embrace.

29th day:Monday

The noise of the shower awoke the young man so he prepared breakfast for the duo.

Slade headed out for work, and locking the door claiming it was to protect the younger- it was too dangerous for him to be alone otherwise. Richard agreed even if a part of him didn't like the pent-up feeling it left him in. So he read old books, was the only thing to keep his mind occupied.

Slade returned with a CD that held everything he would need for his classes, including exams. Richard requested to leave the house for a run but it was shot down as fast as he asked. Slade claimed it was too dark for a run, so they sat down to another horror.

By the end the young man couldn't even move his legs- he was too afraid. He had clung to the older man and was simply carried bridal style to the bedroom, Richard never loosened his grip on the older man.

30th Day:Tuesday

The shower sounds woke him, he should prepare breakfast.

Being locked in the house was getting on his nerves.

Studying, prepping dinner,and he then asked to go for a run. A "no" and another movie then sleep.

31st day:Wednesday

Waking up he heard the shower again, time for breakfast.

This house was seriously grating his nerves. The forbidden room seemed to be a small cure...

Studying, prepping dinner,and he then asked to go for a run. Slade denied him again. So they watched another movie. Personally he was thinking they were getting worse…

32nd day:Thursday

The shower woke him- time to make breakfast.

Being locked in the house was getting him irritated.

He studied, prepped dinner and read, and trained. Richard again asked to go for a run to be turned down a second time. Another horror movie- it was very bloody, and when a human heart was shown- Richard shoved his head in the other's arm.

33rd day:Friday

The shower awoke him and a breakfast was prepped.

The house was slowly driving him mad, he knew it was a bad idea but with a rapid beating heart he slowly opened the forbidden room's door. Slowly to prevent creaks and groans...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

33rd day:continued

The door wasn't locked, Slade trusted him to stay out. Maybe he should just close the door and act like nothing happened, the handle felt really heavy. But… why wasn't he allowed in? Weapons and official documents were elsewhere. Maybe an adult playroom? This caused various images flash through his mind as well as a strawberry blush cross his face. Well fuck, now he just HAD to know.

It was pitch black- that was what he first noticed. The only light was from the hallway. Not even any windows. Searching for a switch it seemed to take him hours to find one. The light blinded him for a minute. Reopening his eyes he wished he hadn't.

Various pictures of Richard adorned the room. Different places doing different things. Unpacking the meager possessions he brought into his new house for college. Biting his lip reading a book, walking to college, messing around with Victor, training in the gyms- local and college. Sleeping in his bed- there was a lot of those. Reading certain orange and black letters, searching for the cameras, sleeping in the tub. Showering. And some of his sleeping photos were of the photographer stroking Richard's cheek. The vile taste of his earlier breakfast started to flood his mouth. Stumbling ungracefully he felt suddenly delirious.

Steadying himself he held a shelf for support, he looked at it's contents trying but not succeeding to block the images on the walls. There sat his favorite t-shirt. Delicately folded, Richard pulled it up only to drop it seconds later, there was splatters of white all over it and Richard was pretty sure it wasn't yogurt…

The center of the room was yet to be explored, a very large computer with one very large screen and six smaller one's around it. Driven by insane curiosity he traveled to the center of the room. It was only set on standby. Richard moved the mouse and all 7 screens came to life. The screens showed each room of the house and the would be harmless minus the fact that there were files marked all the way back to the first day in this city Richard was were first pictures sort of a best of collection, abrutly changing from pictures to videos. The realisation he had blocked off had came and hit him like a brick. The man who he had trusted with his life, his safety, even had a more than small crush on, was the psychopath who had made his normal life unlivable. He needed air, he needed OUT. With so much proof the police had to believe him. But as Richard turned around he slammed into a hard chest and strong….very strong arms were wrapped around him. And an all too familiar voice darkly whispered in his ear

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to stay out of this room, Little Robin."

hehehe well what a predicament our poor Robin is in, don't you agree?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

33rd day:again

Almost against Richard's will he tilted his head up to look a the older man. The single grey eye piercing him sharper than a knife. Opening his mouth to try to defend himself-nothing came out. Richard could curse his very own existence, beg on his knees to get out of this house, and demand an explanation, he could also cry for help hysterically...yet he made no noise. _It was what Richard wanted- to meet his stalker face-to-face._ The idea tumbled around his mind, repeating itself sardonically. That had made a mockery of his hope for a peaceful ending. The look in Slade's eyes softened slightly.

"I will forgive you only this time, but now let us go to the kitchen i'm famished." Richard was too stunned to speak, Wilson- no this man wasn't serious was he?! The man really expected this happening to be easily dismissed and go back to playing the perfect family. Should he go along and wait for an opportunity to escape? Entertain the unstable man until he could get help? Maybe during a shopping trip, but… would anyone believe him? The older male acted quite sane. Who would believe a college kid over a police officer? What if it was only a nightmare!That sparked a flare of hope in the younger man. But there was no energy to believe that hope. He should try to keep the man calm, Slade only gets violent when he's angry.

Forcing a smile he nodded, the arms around him relaxed and he kept his movements slow, isn't that what you do to keep a predator calm when you face one?Don't do anything that might make him mad. They left the room and Slade closed the door, keeping an arm tightly wrapped around Richard's waist.

 _Not yet,the man is faster stronger as the games have proven before. Wait till he is asleep and take some sort of weapon from the study- a gun maybe!_

They ate in utter silence. It was suffocating the younger male instead of relaxing like usual.

All throughout Richard avoided eye contact and didn't bother to ask if he could go outside. It was pointless anyways despite seeing the warm sunshining on the healthy green grass. Once finished with the meal Richard was at a loss, how should he act now?What should he do now?

In the past days Wilson worked till evening, but he was now on vacation. What now?

"Since we had both had a rather intense week why not we have some time to ourselves."

this time it was a question, not an order as if everything was fine.

"Hadn't the last movie also had a sequel?"Richard tried to sound curious but he was scared of the man as he tensed eye clouded with suspicion. Suddenly the desk between the two was too small for Richard's liking.

"You didn't enjoy the movie last night." _But you liked it im trying to make you happy -_ Richard wanted to say, to appease him- lull him. So Richard could escape at the right moment. Yet he couldn't the words stuck in his throat. Each second of silence brought him that much closer to his death, driving the older male deeper into his insanity…

"You have something planned." no uncertainty spoken with anger laced around the words.

"After everything i've done for you!You want to stab me in the back!" Richard didn't respond, he wasn't a good liar, never bothered or even considered to try and lie in a situation. It seemed less than useless before.

"Haven't i given you a home? Food? An excellent opportunity for education?Comforted you when you were too afraid to be on your own?!"

"And WHO'S fault is that?!I had a home, food, and college!HAD! THE ONLY REASON I'M SCARED ALL THE TIME IS YOU!"

Richard hadn't meant to shout,his feelings of hysteria were running amok.

"The way you dare talk to me shows you are afraid of me. A mistake I will have to correct." the calmly spoken words had furious underlining each word ominously.

well poor poor birdie you. are. screwed. Well ...not yet ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Richard had made it so much worse for himself. Honestly what part of "don't anger the psychopath" can't you understand? the younger man asked himself dully. Wilson had dragged a chair into the kitchen and cuffed the younger to it. As Slade went around locking all doors and windows he gave Richard time to think of his new predicament. He really should apologize, swallowing his pride and whimper like a beaten dog. Didn't the psycho claim to love Richard? But was he such a good actor as to pull it off?With his parents he learned to fly like a bird, not faking he pretend to feel emotions for a man who could only hope for pity one the younger was done fearing him.

Slade entered the kitchen and prowled closer, looking at Richard as if the young man was a prime rib. Fixed on his prey. To see the unforgiving gaze Richard tried not to cringe as he bowed his head in submission. Slade liked this no? Seeing Richard scared as a meek little kid looking for comfort, a blindly trusting fool? A rough calloused hand caressed his left cheek - very softly, contradicting the tense atmosphere around them. How do people lie? Aren't lies just carefully worded truths?

"I'm sorry for _failing to escape this place._ I won't try to run away _trying implies the possibility of failure."_ Richard's voice was a neutral and soft, this was how you calmed wild animals wasn't it?

The hand was still caressing the younger's cheek and the man leaned forward, bending down to level.

"I don't take pleasure in your pain. You only respond to this stimuli, only seek for Me when you are scared of the very shadows surrounding you. So what should it be? Maybe more horror movies… or less fictional, the chats between cellmates as to what brought them there?"

Richard at this point was shaking, creating horrible images in his mind

"Please- no." He whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. In response the older man kissed both closed eyes and followed the wet trail of tears with his tongue.

okay i never wrote a lemon-y scene before. i may need help, so please do PM me if you have any hints/pointers/ideas!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys!I have some ideas but people PM me please! i need a few more, and some help, i've never wrote a lemon before! I will tell people that you helped me! Please! and thank you


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter i dedicated to Leradomi. Who helped me figure out how to continue the story line! Thanks soo much!

chapter 20

They were interrupted by the shocking noise of a doorbell.

Slade quickly uncuffed the boy, and leaned forward.

"You even try to tell them what's going on and i wont be afraid to hurt your friends." Richard nodded and went to the restroom to wash his face.

As Richard was scrubbing his face Slade let the guest in, it was a dear friend of his - William Wintergreen. The old man was much like a father to Slade in his younger more….troublesome years.

"Slade! How are you?" The old man asked hugging the officer.

Slade hugged him back and patted the older fellow's back gently.

"I'm doing very well thank you, what have you been doing all this while?"

The older man smiled widly, his face crinkling in delight.

"I heard that you took in a young man for protection. I was hoping to meet the man." Slade chuckled- Wintergreen was a detective when he was working, now the older man had just entered retirement.

"Yes, his name is Richard. I can't disclose the reason why he is here but he is safe with me."

Just at that moment Richard walked in drying his face with a fluffy white hand towel.

"Oh, Hello my name is Richard Grayson." Richard stuck his hand out for Wintergreen to shake, which he did so gladly.

"And i am William, but everyone calls me Wintergreen." After the introduction they sat down for an early lunch. Chatting away Slade was jovial and smiling, he had Richard seated by his side.

After the empty dishes were washed and put away Wintergreen stood slowly.

"It surely has been wonderful meeting you Mister Grayson. I hope to have the pleasure of it again." Richard was sad to bade the much older male goodbye- he was actually happy with him here. As the door closed Slade acted as if nothing was the matter.

"Now, why don't we go and train for a while, Robin?"

Victor sat drumming his fingers against the tabletop. He was sitting at Raven's place and they were deep in a serious matter.

"Where could he have even gone?" Garfield asked, Garfield was his close friend- Garfield was head of the soccer team and was very athletic even more so than their friend Richard. Thus Garfield's nickname was Beastboy… also he acted like an animal. Victor himself was a cyber expert. He could decode anything he got his hands on and not to be a showoff but Victor was one hell of a mechanic. And that gave him his nickname Cyborg.

"I really have no idea- one day we planned on studying and he just up and runs past me."Raven explains, "I went to his house to find his door unlocked and a few things missing. There was also a weird empty orange envelope on the ground."

Beastboy tapped his chin thinking and got an idea.

"Maybe someone was doing something to him and he couldn't take it so he went into hiding! Or something."

Raven immediately scrapped that idea- he would have told the trio if anything was off.

"Maybe he went for some peace and quiet since the whole 'Kory' incident?" Victor voiced.

It was a quite possible explanation. They would have to try to find him.

"Guys, no matter why he left we need to find him. We all miss him right?" The two boys nodded, "Then we have to find him and help him through this!" Raven slammed her hand down on the table. Beastboy yelled loudly "Yeeaaahhhhh!" and Cyborg nodded his head.

Then they started thinking up ideas on how to track him down.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ok, so we have put up flyers for him and he wont respond to our emails, guys im actually getting worried." Cyborg spoke quickly and poked a finger at each fact.

"Guys, calm down i know Richard. He'll be fine- no matter where he is." Beast boy stated, twidling with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Raven nodded, "Beastboy's right, we have to trust that wherever Richard is- he's safe."

Despite the fact they all have faith in Richard- whom they happily call Robin when the phone rang they all sprang towards it like starved animals to a t-bone steak.

As raven reached the phone she was saddened to hear the voice- not of Robin, but of an elderly woman.

"Uhm, hello? I found one of your fliers for the missing boy." Raven's hopes raised.

"Oh he was such a lovely man! So kind, and strong."

Wait, was?

"Where did you last see him, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, i am sorry! He went with a nice older gentleman, they had some groceries with them, in an orange grey and black car of some sorts. It looked very expensive- it was really sleek too."

"what store was it?"

i could hear some shuffling and paper sounds.

"Oh, here it is! It was...umm… oh the Winne Dixie down on Ledger street across from the dirt road- do you know where that is?"

"Yes ma'am we do! Thank you so much! We really appreciate this!" we only got the beginning of her "you're welcome" before we hung up on her.

Raven turned to face cyborg and beast boy,, smiling happily.

"okay guys we've had a spotting of him near the pike. Let's set out bee and the rest from the east side of town." Cyborg was all gung ho for the idea. They set out a search, looking in the woods and asking around laying out fliers.

Beastboy even used some of his job money to buy the newspaper to put search fliers in each mailbox. Raven was really appreciative of him for that kind gesture. As the next three days passed more people notified them all saying the same; he was with a seemingly wealthy older man and then they left in a sleek car.

As they were about to call off the search they got an text.

 _Dear dorks,_

 _Richard is being held captive. Locations unable to be told at this time. Will try to find out in the meantime._

 _-Gizmo_

We quickly texted a response to gizmo asking how he knew that our dear friend was taken.

 _well dorks, it's obvious he was taken considering there are cameras in his house. and not to mention the fact there are more of those orange envelopes hidden in his pillow case, one of them actually has a letter in it. duh ):P_

 _what did it say?_

Beastboy was getting ansty wriggling in place a little.

 _get this it said "My dearest Robin, i just wish to know why you got the police my dear robin i could never stay mad at you, i will forgive your foolishness this once. You see, i love you too much to stay mad long. In this box is a symbol of my affection to you, sadly i had to take it from such a wretch though."_

 _creepy huh?_

and indeed everyone was creeped out- including Raven.

"Guys look at the date!It's only days before they found Kor! D'you think that it had to do with that?"

"Before i would have said no, but now… i cant help but put that in the possibilities."

they all sat there elated to gather some facts on their friend but scared all through the bone- was he okay?


	23. Chapter 23

I was ready to make a deal with Slade- almost anything to see if my friends were okay.

I was sick and tired of following what he said. I'm a leader- not a follower, so why am i following this man's commands? Oh yeah, he threatened my friends' lives.

I could believe this man would hurt them, too. I mean he's an ex army officer part of the police team with advanced technical and biological/ chemical intelligence.

Who knows, maybe he has a serum of microbots that could kill my friends if injected into their bloodstream!

"My Little Robin, what is for dinner?" Slade called from the bedroom. Cringing at the nickname i glanced to see if he was looking through the doorframe- he was.

Forcing a smile i responded, "We're having some Chicken Alfredo." He was making me eat meat saying that I'm not getting enough proteins.

To be honest I'm actually starting to like meat- only turkey and chicken so far but he's trying to get me used to pork.

It almost made me sick the first time i had bacon. But of course every morning the same- eggs bacon ...bacon and toast.

He acted as if we were a married couple.

In fact in his delusion twisted mind- we probably are. But each and every time my mind wanders i think back to what was in that room at the end of the hall. I am shuddering inside just thinking of how comfortable that shirt used to be. Bleugh- im gonna puke.

The movies were so bad now that he's actually started turning on documentaries and talking of how the murders went down.

i felt a wetness on my cheek and swiped my hand across to find streaks of tears on my hand.

"How much longer till it's finished?" He walks in and buttons his shirt sleeves of his officer uniform.

"Just about. Just got to plate it." i start dolloping noodles onto the plates and then the sauce and slabs of chicken.

I'm just so happy he's going back to work! i've got more of a chance of escape now with him gone!

Grabbing two napkins i bring them over to him and sit at the table- it's a long table so i sat across from him on the long side.

"Why must you do this Little Robin?" he sighed and glanced at me with his one silver eye- i couldn't describe the emotion.

"Come," he patted the seat immediately next to him, "Sit near me little birdie."

Oh god! Please, someone find me!


	24. Chapter 24

Im just sitting here. Doing nothing… because he has literally chained me to the couch-with my feets and my waist, the feet chains were connected to the waist restraint. Highly uncomfortable with only enough chain to reach the bathroom and kitchen.

To make the matter worse- he had rigged the tv to play all of the worst scenes from every horror movie we've ever seen.

Now don't call me stupid- but i can reach the … room, with these chains so i may be very stupid but here i sit in the room with all the videos and pictures of me.

Im literally sitting in the doorway wondering why that bastard did this.

I just sit here till i get hungry then i grab some food and come back… I don't know why i do it. But im falling into a pit,i think i'm starting to accept the fact that i might never leave… NO! This man is just a sick maniac! Sooner or later he WILL slip up-it's only a matter of time… Raven and them couldn't have given up all ready! They wouldn't have given up all ready, they're still looking- i know it!

I renewed my escape attempts with vigor, i didn't do anything but examine the chains- i was looking for a loose link. If i found a loose link with space between the two ends i could pull it enough to come off!

I had found a few opportunistic links, and marked them with a dot from a sharpie, one of which was super close to my waist restraint, if i can get it off i can pretend to still have it on by looping the chains through the restraint band.

That felt like a good idea, so i went into the kitchen and grabbed the flat pizza spatula and a few other silverware to use. When to my horror i hear the doorknob lock twist. I put them back except he opened the door right when i put the last spoon in the tray.

"What are you doing Robin?" i turn and i can see him scowl when i stutter to answer.

"What are you . doing. Robin?" He asked again, slowing down at the last part.

"Oh… um.. i-i was ju-just going t-to gra-b a pu-pudding cu-up. Would yo-u like one Sl-Slade?" god i hate how bad i stuttered when he put on that scary he didn't ask further.

"I'm sure there are much healthier snacks in there for you to munch on. Besides i brought subway." He ended that last part by pulling out a subway bag with two subs and some drinks.

"Oh, ok." I go to grab one of them and he grabs my wrist and i flinch- god i hate when i'm like this.

"How was your day my little bird?" i stiffened, did he know? He couldn't possibly know! It was not possible!

"Uhm, it.. it was uneventful. How was yours?" good job Richard- keep him talking and he won't be able to think up any plans for the moment.

"It was surprisingly active." A group of adolescents came into the station to report a missing person. My hopes rose, see they didn't forget!

"Really?" i asked my voice raising and i coughed, "i mean really? Who were they?" He smirked and gave me a sideways glance and handed me my sub.

"You know, one with short black hair, called herself raven. and some energetic brat with tousled hair they addressed him as beast boy and others." i coughed at his description of two of them

He turned to me, smirk deepening.

"i thought you would know who your friends are a what they look like, Robin?"

I knew it was them! I knew it!

I nodded on the exterior but on the inside i was jumping and squealing on the inside. I opened my wrapped sandwich and was surprised to see a meatball marinara staring me in the face. I was gonna set it back down when i saw slade looking at me.

Taking a bite i was pleasantly surprised to say it tasted good. And i moaned. Prooooooaabably not the best idea to do around a stalker who was about to rape you no more than three days ago. Was it days? I couldn't tell anymore. His eyes widened but i didn't notice as i took another big bite of meatball, sauce, and cheese and moaned again.

I realized too late when i felt his hand on my knee,

"If you like that…. i have my own meatballs you might enjoy."

and that is when my throat locked up mid-swallow, i started coughing and trying to get the food out of my throat. God - i'm choking.

It feels as if the meatball is expanding. Blegh it feels like im going to be sick! I think im choking, cause i'm looking at slade and he isnt laughing. I don't like this feeling, my head feels funny. Get this meatball out!

Everything is going fuzzy, but i can still feel the meatball. Ifeel my side hit the floor, and then thats it.


	25. Chapter 25

I feel a shaking feeling all over and a pain in my stomach. Now im still pretty out of it so everything hurts. I moan in pain as i look around, everything is fuzzy.

As i close my eyes the pain settles and the fuzzy feeling leaves my head. Opening my eyes again i see im in Slade's bed. W-why?! I look down and am happy to see my clothes are still on, but i have bandages on my ankles where they agitated the skin.

But i see one of those wheely hospital bed by the mattress. Is that what the shaking was?

And i feel my neck as i swallow, GOD does it feel raw. It buuuurns! I get up and am happy to see that i am not chained to my feet but the waist brace is still there.

I hear talking from the study room so i do what any logical person would do and check the front door. With such great surprise i nearly start to cry it's unlocked! Now using some tricks from a movie i have seen, i take part of my gause on each ankle and wrap it up. Stuffing the wad into the placement hole prevents it from closing completely.

Thank god for televised moving images with sound!

As i slowly close the door mutely i walk to the study. I am ecstatic to see the nice old man from before- Mr. Wintergreen!

I watch from the door frame and hear him tell Slade that he is very lucky that he has me.

"Look slade, i may be old but my mind isn't decrepid. I know who that boy is. And i know you. Please, if he really is just a prolonged kill. Make his death itself quick and easy." i heard wintergreen say before stopping to cough, "This one, actually has manners."

"Maybe all manners, except for snooping. Hello my birdie."

Am i really that bad at spying? Nah, they probably have cameras- i am the best snooper, Bruce says so!

Any who disagree… neh neh XP Nyehhehe.

Dropping my little smirk from making myself laugh i peek through the doorway and wave small to wintergreen and walk in.


	26. Chapter 26

Am i really that bad at spying? Nah, they probably have cameras- i am the best snooper, Bruce says so!

Any who disagree… neh neh XP Nyehhehe.

Dropping my little smirk from making myself laugh i peek through the doorway and wave small to wintergreen and walk in.

Slade smirks as he sees me walk and rest my shoulder on the wall farthest from him.

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag, Wintergreen. What do you suppose?" I flicked my head up and stared at him- that's right he knows now!

"Well Slade. The reasonable thing to do is to let the boy go. But knowing you- you won't… so maybe take those damn chains off of him! For god sake's man! He's not an animal!"

"But of course he's not."slade smirked. Oh god! How come since i found out he's my stalker, he's become a horn-dog? Oh yeah, he doesn't have to hold back now.

"And we both know dear Wintergreen, you won't tell the police anything." Wintergreen huffed in annoyance. Wait!He needs to tell someone i'm here!

"Obviously not. And risk you getting some of your thugs to hurt me? NO thank you. Sorry Mister Richard." He looked at me apologetically.

Slade stood and continued his conversation with Wintergreen as they walked to the front door.

Wintergreen opened the door and noticed the bandages in the hole.

He smiled sympathetically when slade had turned and nodded.

"Robin, you should begin preparing dinner. While you slept it has become near six o'clock. It will be a late dinner." Slade gave me a warning glance and walked out the front door.

Sighing heavily i trudged into the kitchen and started making crispy mac n cheese. Basically make mac n cheese, pour it in lasagna tray and put breading on top. bake until crispy. There. Now you know.

As i was whipping stuff together and the noodles were cooking i fiddled with the link closest to the brace- almost able to pull it off! Tonight is the night i finally escape this hell-hole.

The time had finally come to pull the dish out and Slade is JUST NOW walking in. I want to know where he went- but i also don't.

So as the past while, we sit- i as far from him as possible - until he threatens me that is. We eat and watch another horror movie. Lately i've noticed a trend, since i found out- the killer always had the same orange and black mask. And i couldn't get far enough from slade when i saw the masked man slowly slice through the bodies of young men- all with similar appearances to me.

As we laid in bed me tense on my side and him in the middle- i waited, and waited, and waited some more. It was about three am when i decided he was asleep. His breathing was deep but even, so yes he was asleep. I even waved my hand in front of his eyes for a minute or two.

I crept down the hall, slowly walking along the walls so the wood wouldn't creak.

Thankfully i got to the door before that happened.

I looked by the door for Slade's shoes, he always took them off when he enters the door.

I slip my slender feet into his tall ankled black work shoes, and slowly flop out the door.

When i had gotten down the long drive i felt something was off. This was too easy… I didn't care, i ran down the path that was branded to my memory from my first trip here.

I was so scared- if only i knew that the cause for my fear was driving that car.

I ran down the dirt path- very happy that i was physically fit. I mean it's not like i'm going to find an object of travel randomly laying out somewhere! I had to keep prime for when this happened.

I run around the curve to see the headlights of a red ford f150 the kind with the cab having a back row… you know that one?

Well i saw the headlights coming so i ducked down in bushes a few feet off the road. Sand and grit flew at me as it drove without stopping. Whew! I'm about to get up and continue on my way when i see another car, this one is a silver 4x4 with a wavy blue line going through the middle. Wait i know that car!

"Cyborg!" I scream waving my arms and jumping up and down.

But me being clumsy me, guess what happened? I slipped and slid down a little slope on the side of the road. As i fell i had slammed my head against a moderate sized something on the side of the road, I tried to stop rolling down the hill by twisting my body around but that had only caused my foot to land under my body with a painful _snap!_

I grasp around for something to help me up and i find a stick about half my size, thick, and smooth.

This'll work perfectly! I used the stick to prop myself up and grab some twigs and barks or wood from when my foot hit the tree.

I know better than to even try putting weight on it. Pulling off the bandages around my ankles i wrap that around my foot after putting the wood on it.

Tying it as tightly as possible without hurting myself i hobble back to my foot since i sat down to do that.

I continue along on this level following the road because i am NOT going to try to climb that hill like this!

I walk for who knows how long but when i look at the sky again i see the sun starting to rise.

I have to say it's around 7 am or so. The positioning of the sun and early pink of the sky had given me some tips.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm now walking on soft moss covered soil

"Hello?" all of a sudden rings out making me flinch "is anybody there?" My throat is dry from walking from …. where was i at before? Anyways my foot was killing me, but i tried to tell them.

"R-roo-obin."I croak out.

I continue to trudge through the soft soil, when i see behind some trees- a tent.

"He-hello?" i call, trying to do so made my throat burn and i cough up some saliva, which thankfully softens my throat enough for some speech.

"My Na-me is R…" i can't remember…, "Robin. Please help" that was the first thing that came to my head.

A woman climbs out of the tent with a first-aid kit and some fruit and water.

Even though she looks prepared for what she sees she still gasps and drops the kit.

"John….John look, come here." she shakes the entrance of the tent.

"Yes my dear? Dear God! Dick, what happened?!" Huh? Who's Dick?

"My son! Come here baby boy!" The woman sobs, am i her son?

I walk to her still using the staff i found and she wraps her arms around me when i reach her arms but i stiffen.

It's so familiar…

"Who's Dick?" i ask slowly, " My name's Robin"

 **...cliffy was kind of a meh- i know. But hey! so many updates so little time! I've just been procrastinating and im sorry! I'll try to regulate posting**


	28. Chapter 28

The couple that had found me had taken me o the Jump city medical center- where even more people had called me by Richard. How many names did i have?

The doctor had said i had; some broken ribs, a concussion, a broken heel and twisted ankle along with my obvious amnesia.

"My baby boy! Where have you been?What happened? Did anybody do this to you?" the woman who still insisted i was her son, asked me a frantic flurry of questions.

As the gent she was with and clasped her hands he asked me calmly,

"What do you Remember Rich- i mean Robin?"

"I had been g-going to the store with my….dad? Yeah my dad, and then..then there was a horrible or-orange and black mask. The black side didn't have an eye socket though. H-he wa-was ki-lling p-eople wh-o looked like m-me!"

The woman gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Now Robin," The man started again- a slight shake to his voice, "What did your… father look like?" I looked away trying to remember… The silver eye. That's all i remember.

"I-i don't know. I- Ah!" i start as the nurse wraps gauze tightly over my broken ribs.

"Sorry, hun."

"I-i only remember the fact he had a silver eye."


	29. Chapter 29

Cyborg, Beastboy, Gizmo, Jinx, and i had gone running to Cyborg's car when we heard Richard's parent had found him.

His mother had called in a frantic manner a stuttering sobbing mess. She was crying to me saying her baby didn't recognize her. I had calmed the dismayed woman enough to find out where they were. And that was where we were heading.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Cyborg was about to scream. Wait. He was. This light was taking forever!

"Cy, calm down, it won't help Richard's case if we are angry at traffic. Angry driving could get us into a wreck!" Beast boy spoke calmly but in a raised tone.

After another minute of slow, calm breathing exercises the light turned green. When they got to the clinic they requested to see Richard.

As the nurse asked for identification to prove relation with the patient Mr. and Mrs. Grayson walked out and called them in.

"Now… Robin. Do you know who these people are?" Wait. Robin? He hasn't ever let us call him that. Ever.

"Well, duh. That's my team. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven." I guess there's been a problem with his memory, since they're asking who we are.

"What team are they part of with you?" the doctor asked, and richard looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Obviously, they're part of the Teen Titans- we protect the people of Jump city from horrible murderers and other villans."

Oh boy.

"How long has the teen titans been together Robin?"

"For a while now. Since Starfire came to earth. Hey, where is she?" Richard looked around.

"Who's starfire Robin?" Again the doctor asked as the mother sniffled in a handkerchief

"You know," he faced me, " Koriand'r the princess of the tamaraneans." Oh god. He doesn't remember.

"Richard. She's gone. Something happened and now she's not here anymore." I spoke calmly facing the ground.

"What? What happened!" he asked frantically.

"Someone….someone took her heart and she left." A double-entendre. Maybe he wouldn't get it.

We all saw him flinch and grab his head.

"Richard!" His mom shrieked with a high-pitched voice crack

"She.. she died, didn't she?" He looked at me, i could feel how afraid he was- and it terrified me.

"That was her heart in the box wasn't it?"

"wHAT?" Richard's father screamed in surprise and fear.


	30. Chapter 30

"I had an…. admirer. He had given me a box with a card, and the card said-" " _My dearest Robin, i just wish to know why you got the police involved. But my dear robin i could never stay mad at you, i will forgive your foolishness this once. You see, i love you too much to stay mad long. In this box is a symbol of my affection to you, sadly i had to take it from such a wretch though…"_ Cyborg spoke slowly. And all richard did was nod.

Oh my god.

We had the person who murdered Kory so close in our hands.

What happens if he comes to regain Richard? Will he kill us, or him?

I didn't know nor do i WANT to. I do not want to deal with extra stress.

I'll deal with that bridge when it's time to cross it.

It was horrible watching one friend become a husk of who he formerly was.

Especially since the only one in the group you could really talk about in trust.

I just wish everything was back to normal; where kory was still alive, and rich -i mean-Robin was ok. I want to kill that rotten bastard that did this.

After we talked a little longer the doctor had pulled Robin's parents, and i aside.

"Young richard has experienced severe trauma. His mind is trying to help him cope with the reality of the situation- hence the 'Teen Titans' a band of superheros his mind made up to help understand the fact that he was kidnapped -and what he told us about the heart in the box- tortured." We all nodded understanding what he told us.

"we're not sure when- or if he will even- get his memory back. We can only treat his physical wounds at the moment and let his mental wounds heal on their own."

As he walked away an old man walked towards us in the corridor carrying a bouquet of what seemed to be Blue Iris flowers.

"These are for the young Mister Grayson." Was all the man said and handed them to me.

Whenever this happens in stories the person handing them out is usually involved in the incident somehow.

"Wait! How are you connected Mister…?"

"I had met him through a dear friend of mine one day. And i am Wintergreen, it was a pleasure to hear that he was found and is in the hospital getting treatment." He looked at his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, i must me going. It's nearly dinner time. I'm making Lasagna."

With that he quickly walked down the hall and walked through the emergency exit, setting off alarms.

The loud sound blared in my ears and i dropped the bouquet .

Nurses started spilling out of rooms and investigating the cause for the alarms and i pointed towards the exit.

When we all heard Robin start screaming, we ran into the room. I had accidentally stepped on the bouquet when running in. Reaching to pick it up i stifle a scream as i feel glass imped itself in my hand.

A few minutes later the alarms finally shut off and Robin is no longer screaming.

"Robin! Are you okay?" I ask as i run in holding the bouquet in my good hand- by the flowers i might add. He screamed again when he saw the flowers and my bleeding hand.

Mumbling about sickness, and how _he_ did this, and nanobots he came up to me and looked at my hand with the glass still imbedded.

"I got it." Cyborg called out and gently pulled Robin away.

As cyborg pulled the glass out i heard him inhale sharply.

"did it nick you, bro?" Beastboy called softly across the room.

"Yeah just a little on my thumb. BUt i'll be fine!" Cyborg smiled.

Okay i should wash this out now, i don't wanna get it infected. I thought to myself as i headed to the sink and cyborg followed.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days had passed and a few more memories came back to me.

"I had been getting the letters since college started." I told them, "and at first i thought it was Kory till the third or so day. He got… very...very angry when i was talking to her."

My "mom" covered her mouth- but there seemed to be no tears left- she had been crying a lot these past few days.

"About a week into it he had given me a ...very explicit envelope of what he wanted to do to me…"

"Did any of it happen?" I turned to Raven and shook my head.

"Not that i can remember- but i don't remember much- sooo…"

Raven seemed really pale today, and every now and then cyborg would cough a thick wet sound.

"Guys, we are IN a hospital. Get yourselves checked out. I'm worried."

Raven nodded and stood to walk out the door. She walked slowly, almost gliding in her thick cloak- across the floor. She had made it to the hallway till we heard a thump and her feet stayed in the doorframe.

At the same moment Cyborg slumped forward.

My mother gasped and called his name. He didn't show any sign of responding and i had pressed the help button on my chair.

"Raven's passed out as well!" My dad had called from the hallway.

How had this even happened?!

Wait…. they had both picked up -and nicked themselves on something in the flowers.

I picked up the bouquet and saw a roll of orange paper around one of the stems.

Pulling it off i see the familiar type style. It was my stalker.

It was that horrible bastard who made me lose my memory of the past year.

I read the note and on it was 5 simple words "Two down, three to go." it had to be. But how did he know that only raven and cyborg got affected?

Had he been in my room?Does he have more cameras?!


	32. Chapter 32

_My birdie thinks he can treat me like trash and get away with it? No. I don't think so._

 _My little lover Richard had somehow escaped a week ago. Patiently i sat in my room of Richard memorabilia and watched the room through a security camera i had hacked._

 _My sweet, sweet little robin. I want you, as mine and mine alone._

 _I know you feel the same way-because you would never let anyone else be as close to you as i am. So, why do you insist on trying to get away from me?_

 _Do you…. enjoy me being angry at you? Do you...like when i threaten you? I felt my not-so-little friend twitch at that thought._

 _Well then. If you enjoy when I'm angry and jealous- i'll show you angry and jealous._

 _I grabbed my cell phone and messaged my alli._

 _ **Activate the Zika Virus, those two need to learn to not mess with things that are MINE**_

 _Sure, thing Slade. Give it a minute and all the things will start hitting the fan._

 _I didn't reply, because it would have been pointless. The only one i want is Robin- he's mine. Mine. MINE. No one can take him away from me._

 _I looked at his shirt i took when i thought that. Oh, god he doesn't know what he does to me. I grabbed the shirt. We'll be together again soon Robin, but for now your shirt will have to do. I hold it close to my face, still smelling his faint scent i grabbed myself._

 _It's never as good as the real deal, but he will be back soon. I know it. And while i wait i might as well relax._


	33. Chapter 33

I tossed and turned in my bed- we had returned to gather my things and talk to the dean about the circumstances of the recent few… well i don't know how long i was there…Remembering the day's event, i sat there

 **FLASHBACK**

But the dean said and i quote, "We're sorry you were kidnapped Mister Grayson- but we cannot let you retake the school year **for** _ **free.**_ We have a reputation to uphold, letting someone have a free year and not everyone else would cause protest."

She had barely moved when saying it which prevented creases in her dumb-ass suit. I nearly lashed out at the woman but Beastboy grabbed my shoulder and calmed me down.

"Fine, but don't think you won't hear from an attorney. There will be repercussions for your actions, Miss Jeoffrey." My mother stiffly stated and stood up- all of us following after her. And through my jean pocket so the dean couldn't see, i gave her the biggest bird i ever gave someone.

We walked out to the parking lot and i saw mom visibly relax. Climbing into the car i heard my mom whisper under her breath,

"Stupid fucking croan, pluck the feathers- we've got a fat-ass chicken." I started laughing and mom turned red in shame knowing i heard. We had driven back to my dorm room to get my stuff but by the time we got there i was pooped. I had somehow convinced everyone to stay there the night, but i agreed for my mom and i to share a bed so she could be close to 'her baby'.

 **END FLASHBACK**

So that is how i got here, staring up at my ceiling, with my mom softly snoring away next to me. Why me? Why did he have to ruin **my** life? I mean, I'm not even that interesting! I just go to class, and hang out with my friends, eat, and sleep. Boring, well not really- but still! I didn't need any of this! He could have just gone out and got a puppy or something!

And Raven and Cyborg have been diagnosed with Zika, unlike the normal cases- these are very severe. The doctors said it's almost as if they were injected with a pure strain of the virus.

They have severe rashes on their arms and stomachs, and their eyes are so red you'd think that they smoked a big one just a second ago. And they both have increasing fevers of 102͒

I had been given a new phone by Dad so he could stay in touch with me, incase of something… happening…. again. This one had the same number so i could only pray that Slade didn't try to message it.

And i've heard of too many phone's cameras being hacked so i put black tape over both cameras so if it did happen, he couldn't see anything.

I was going to investigate the forest- see if i can remember where he is hiding so i can get that maniac brought behind bars.

"I'm going for a walk!"

"Stay, safe, keep your phone on you, and bring some mace baby!" My mom said kissing my forehead, "I love you baby." Mumbling a response she handed me a bottle of mace which i reluctantly put in my pocket.

"I'll be back in a couple hours!" I closed the door behind me.


	34. Chapter 34

Now to find that sick asshole. I jog toward the forest with my phone in my back pocket- the jogging app activated-monitoring every step i took, and where i took it.

I may be reckless, but i'm not an idiot.

As i ran up a dirt path i see a small black car driving towards me.

"Richard!" Called from in the car, looking i realize it was Wintergreen.

"Why are you here?! Get away from here!" he looked behind him, "He's coming now!"

Listening i started to hear the thrum of a sport's engine. Wintergreen was right!

Looking around i look at the old man desperately,

"Hop IN!" With that i jump into the backseat without thinking. As the door closes i hear him murmur an apology, next thing i know a cloth is shoved to my face by surprisingly strong arms for an old man. Only then do i realize, i was sitting on a familiar lap. Struggling against the chloroformed rag- being sure not to inhale i see it. That heathenous silver eye, but this time it's covered by the same mask from the videos.

And of course, seeing such a hateful thing i gasp in fear and inhale a big whiff of chloroform. I started to fight the slight drowsy feeling but HE had poked me causing me to gasp again.

Now i couldn't fight it, as i was about to go dark i triple tapped my homescreen- with the specialization of my running app it sends my location and miles ran to selected people-whom of which i had picked all my friends, and my family. Hopefully they get it before i'm too far away…

"You're mine, Robin. Mine alone."

And with that the consciousness left me.


	35. Chapter 35

We had been searching the vicinity for Richard- well i should call him Robin now. He prefers it, even though Richard is a magnificent name.

My son has gone missing a second time. Whoever this was- he had a good strategy.

I had gotten a message 15 minutes ago from his running app, it was his location with a specialized message saying "Help, i've been kidnapped. It is my stalker." I guess it was something special his app could do- the personalized message thing- but i don't care! My son was kidnapped and my wife is flipping out.

People has reported seeing a 2012 silver Grand Marquis and a 2015 Chevy Silverado speeding through this area. So they were on a city wide search for that car with two men in it.

We had found the house Robin was kept beforehand. It was barren. I was so upset when i broke through the door to only see an empty house with a single picture of my only son sleeping.

On the back of that picture were the words in black sharpie **You'll never find me.** I wiped the tears from my eyes, seeing a small symbol on the corner. It was an S inside of a circle.

Well i was so scared that he was gone i searched the whole house. In every single room was a picture taped to the wall-each getting more perverse the more personal the room got-with messages on back, the kitchen being- **The real deal is better than a photo or video** , the smaller room seeming to be used as an office had- **What fun this boy can be** , I had nearly thrown up at how perverted the bathroom picture said on the back, **I can't wait, soon he'll want me to bend him ove-** i stopped reading at that point. It was my son that sick bastard was talking about! And the bedroom one was probably worse! **it will be so much fun sticking my d-** Yep, definitely worse.

I ran outside to throw up and i noticed tire tracks going off to the left. Following them i jogged along them till i had come to a small hill with a small black thing reflecting light in my eye. It was my son's phone!

i ran down the hill and slid ,almost falling and rolling, till i got to it. Grabbing it i realize there is another picture on it, This one is very gross seemingly taken later on down the line. Robin has some stubble on his face and is asleep at his dorm table with a cup of coffee spilled over and shorts on. Why i noticed that is because in the photo i could see the masked man holding Robin's night pants and him- erhm- little friend could be seen from the corner- clearly spent.

And worse of all the message on the back said **Didn't even stir, i'm not letting this one go.I like this one a lot. Good luck trying.**

Wait! This one. Meaning he had done this before. I run back up the hill holding the phone and picture and see my sobbing wife and police. Running to them i give a detailed recalling of what had happened from when i first got the message.

They nodded skeptically till i walked into the house to show them the photos.

When they saw the masked man in the very...disgusting photo they paled, and told my wife and i that they had ten or so other cases like this one.

I'm pretty sure that they are telling us too much to be legal but i didn't care, i need to find my son!

I don't want him anywhere near that sick monster!

They couldn't trace the writing either- it was similar to three people but they couldn't say for sure.

I don't care what the police do, i am going to find and kill the sick bastard that did this to my family!


	36. Chapter 36

**First time writing something like this... tell me what you think, okay?**

I sat up with that unpleasant thick taste in my mouth. You know that taste? Looking around i see nothing at first, but i scan the empty room again and see the masked man from all the videos.

"You! Who are you?! What did you do to my friends you bastard?!" He chuckled darkly and stood up. Slowly he strode to the side of the bed i woke up on.

"I am your one and only. But you know my name." He whispered in my ear and i recognized that voice.

"Sl-sla-ade" i brokenly whispered.

He climbed on the bed slowly above me. and i tried crawling backwards, alas the headboard di not have the same plan as me.

Catching me in its wooden grip, it held steadfast as slade slowly crawled over me.

"Sing it again my birdie." he whispered as he reached my ear. One of his hands curled up in the front of my shirt. It took all in me to not throw up.

"Slade, ple-ease let me go." He growled lowly in my ear, and i couldn't hold back the sob.

"I. Am. Your. One. And. Only. You. Will. Not. Leave. Me." He kissed under my ear and bile filled my mouth.

His hand no longer grasped my shirt but… something else- which i could feel- shriveled smaller at his touch.

"i'll show you how much i love you. Then, once you're ready. You can show me." Forcing himself on me, he had forcefully kissed me and his tongue invaded my mouth.

I tried to push him off me, but grabbing my wrists with one hand, he continued to fondle me through my joggers. Sadly, as bodies always do- my body started to respond positively to his actions.

Hearing him chuckle, i cringed back and bit my finger. Trying to ignore the fact that it was him doing it- " _Roooooobiiiiiin"_ god, when he drags his words like that i can't not listen- it's so menacing… creepy… even.

" _Robin, i knoooooooow you're enjoying this. You're respoooooooonding to this."_

I could feel my end approaching, but my fear worsened when he started pulling my jumper down.

"Pl-please no! Slade- ah stop!-" He had taken my 6 inches into his mouth and the feeling was so foreign i ended right there.

He stopped his menstruations to swallow what came out, and turned to face me smirking.

"Now. Now my little Virgin beauty- i will teach you to last longer."

He grabbed me by my forearm and dragged me towards him.

"For now, let's rest." After being shoved into his much noticeable not-so-little friend i silently cried as he snuggled into my shoulder, myself still present on his breath.


	37. Chapter 37

Slade had woken me from my trembling sleep by a kiss to the forehead.

"Good morning, my to rise- you have to unpack our new home"

I was still groggy from sleep but it hit me like a wall. This man- NO! This monster! Had molested me. He sat there looking at me, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"I want to take a shower." I abruptly stated and stood up. Grabbing my hand he lead me to a dresser and pulled out a shirt and some gym shorts.

"Enjoy." he, i guess tried to purr but it sounded like a lion's rumble.

Walking to the bathroom- secretly flipping him off under the clothes, i found a towel, washcloth, and other necessities i would need. I decided to keep my clothes on while i showered- no doubt he had cameras.

As i got out i took my jogger shirt off and threw on the new one while throwing a towel over my midsection while i pulled off my sweats, then i put my pants on.

"Robin, it is time to clean. Every box is in the correlating room. Please set it up as it was in the previous home. I have to go to work." I hear him call from somewhere in the house. Running to where his voice was, thinking maybe i could find an exit- but he was already gone.

Damn, we'll he shouldn't be gone too long, it's only work.

I had been cleaning and setting everything up in the new office room for a couple hours now, and still no sign of him. No worries, he's probably just working late.

So I'm just going to move on to the kitchen.

This one was much faster, just silverware, plates, and two bottles of water… Weird. No food.

Why wasn't there any consumables anywhere? Just water…It hadn't hit me till i finished every other room that it hit me. oh god no. Please tell me he's not going to be gone for days and let me starve!

I sat there on the couch just writing a short story, it was a kid story-meant to be read to a son or daughter. The story was about a small child who lived in an orphanage. One day, on the way to the orphanage they met a guy who tricked him down the wrong path-a demon.

After the little kid gets in trouble for talking to said man, he met a very kind man- an angel. Finding solace in keeping peace between the two he decided they would be his family.

It was kind of silly, but it was cute. I was very proud of the rounded lines, looking as if a book writer drew it himself!

I was writing the last page when I felt the thickness of sleep set in, before I can do anything else. Next thing I know I feel a rough hand rubbing my shoulder.

"My, my, Dear sweet robin. This is a wonderful story, I would love to one day read it to **our** child."

"Wha? Whe- where am I?" I gurgle thickly in my nap rebound.

"Robin, wake up my birdie." He cooed into my cheek- leaning into my face.

I push on his face weakly "go 'way. Lemme sleeeeep" I whine.

He lifts his hands in surrender and laughs.

Turning over- I fall back asleep to feel i was lifted and carried somewhere.

I moan as he sets me on the freshly made bed and he falls next to me chuckling. He then starts rubbing my cheek with his hand.


	38. Chapter 38

I sit up suddenly, still on the couch. Man, that was a weird dream. Why did I dream about that monster? Walking into the kitchen I test the faucets- no water- so I have to conserve the bottles.

I had put them into the fridge-which thankfully showed that the electricity was working.

Taking about 1/3rd of the 1st bottle I decide to ration it to 6 small sips a day- each day till Slade returns.

I don't know why I'm planning this so thoroughly… Must be all the NCIS, CSI and all that I watch…oh well, better safe than sorry

I looked around-being sure to look for any form of nutrients.

none

So i was bored, so in fact, that i started humming from a Studio Ghibli i had seen since i was a baby. Nausicaa valley of the wind. Ah, such a nice tune. Grabbing a pair of Slade's socks i start spinning in circles humming to the beat.

My eyes pricked thinking of that movie, i used to watch it all the time in elementary and middle school with three of my closest friends. They were like brothers to me;Tim, Damian, and Terry.

I kept humming and spinning till i fell over. This is how i liked to spend my days, peaceful. Alone. With no one to bother me.

But as i sat on the floor tired and dizzy i realized how hungry i actually am. It feels as if my stomach is eating itself and i stand up and drink a mouthful of water.

"What a wonderful performance." I heard a deep voice from the room i just left.

Spinning around i look and see as Slade saunters into the kitchen.

"What a wonderful job you did on setting up the house! And i must say that is a wonderful story on the table, I would love to one day have you read it to **our** child." I choked on the water and start coughing.

He only chuckles and pulls a bag from behind him. I watch the bag like a hawk, it's been about two or three days since my last full meal, considering breakfast from the morning of my second kidnapping was a granola bar. i could eat a bear.

He holds the bag out to me but as i reach for it he grabs my wrist.

" .Ah! Only good boys get food. Do you know why you didn't get food yesterday?" He leaned closer to my face while i-on the other hand leaned AWAY.

Shaking my head he does the same like a disappointed parent, though…

"You left, Little Birdie. That is why you were being punished. Now. If you want the food i brought then give me a kiss." I grimace but reach up to peck his cheek.

Hey! If you hadn't eaten in 2 days you would happily kiss someone to keep from starving!

But as cliche as ever he turns last minute so it's a lip-lock. But what i didn't expect was from him to hold me in place- via back of my neck, or shove his tongue down my throat.

I struggled for a few seconds until he let me go.

Grabbing the bag i did a running jump to the couch and landed comfortably.

Loaf of bread, balogna, and american cheese, and another bottle of water. I start on a bologna and cheese sandwich, happily consuming it in seconds.

 **HE** just stood watching from the doorway.

Huddling into the corner, i pull out a blanket i had stashed and curl up over the food so he won't take it from me.


	39. Chapter 39

He sat on the couch right smack next to me, and he's been whispering things that he wants to do to me in my ear. Some of them are so bad even Mr. Grey would say "Woah man, calm down."

He is rubbing my leg through the blanket- but I know if I stand to run he's going to grab me. And if I'm standing and he pulls me down to where he is sitting then I'll land on his lap.

And I really didn't want to be anywhere near him actually.

As he was rubbing my leg the blanket started tickling my feet so my leg flexed to get them both off of me.

" _Rooooobin. It_ _ **will**_ _be a new nightly schedule. But soon, you will give me pleasure with your tight little ass and mouth."_

I cringed as he trailed his tongue up my cheek to my eyes as if licking a tear that was not there.

" _My brave little robin. Breaking free from his cage, thinking he could fly away and leave me."_ His voice started sounding more angry the farther into the statement he got. " _But he will never leave me again. I will keep him in this cage with some toys, to make it enjoyable."_ His voice calmed down again.

" _And if he ever tries to leave…"_ His grip on my leg tightened to a very painful degree. I started gasping in pain and trying to push his hand off.

" _Then I won't hesitate to kill everyone that he holds dear. Starting with that Raven chick."_ He spat her name while loosening his grip on me.

I quickly stand up on the couch trying to run off but as expected he drags me down right onto his crotch.

" _Ohhhoho little birdie! If you wanted an early dessert you could have asked!"_ He leaned into my neck and started grinding himself into my ass.

I could feel 'Slade Jr" growing fast and man… He was a monster.

All the while he kept whispering about how my dessert would keep me "full all night"

I just didn't expect him to whip it out like it was no big deal. It was easily 10+ inches. And a thickness of seemingly 3-4 at the base.

I quickly looked away as he grabbed me by my ass the only thing separating this rapist from my virgin asshole was two sheets of fabric.

He ground himself thickly around the area of said hole. Reaching around he started playing with my dick. I was horrified to see through the night pants he had given me, I was so hard my cock was weeping.

" _You- su-re know ho-ow to make a man go wi-ld Robin."_ He moaned into my ear as he first felt my hard dick.

He had started rubbing it hard and fast and i couldn't hold back the moan I felt when I climaxed all over his hand.

I couldn't help it! With stimuli the body reacts- no matter what **you** may want.

As he felt the cream seep from his fingers he started rubbing more vigorously on my ass.

A few more minutes passed and then after another climax by me, he had came. All over my ass and as he pulled away a breeze hit my ass.

I realized the whole time he was weeping precum and it was soaking through my pants.

I ran up to go to the bathroom as tears pricked my eyes, but he pulled me close to him.

" _Little Robin, sing me a tune will you?"_ Shaking my head at him his eyes closed to that of slits.

" _You would taunt the restraint of my love for you. And yet you will not indulge me into a song so lovely as the one you sang earlier?"_

I'm surprised I was able to, but I had slapped him. Really hard and fast. Letting a loud _Thwak_ echo in the room.

I got loose and locked myself in the bathroom. God, why is this bastard such a horndog?!

" _You shouldn't have done that, my little Birdie."_


	40. Chapter 40

I pushed the closet door in front of the doorknob so when it opens they'll catch and create another lock.

I hear him slowly knock on the door chuckling so darkly I tremble in my spot.

" _Roooooooobbbbin. Did you think you wouldn't be punished? You brought this on yourself, birdie."_ He started knocking on the door incessantly.

Soon the knocking turned to pounding.

" _Let me in Robin."_ Came his short- clipped command.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back at him.

A very loud slam on the door caused it to emit a splitting wood noise.

" _That can, and will be arranged Robin. Come out and your punishment won't be as harsh."_

I'm hip deep in this shit anyway.

"How 'bout you screw off?! And. Let. Me. Go. Home!"

Another slam and the door knob kind of… Twisted too far to be normal.

" _If you make me come in there, off won't be the only thing screwed."_

I'm not sure if that was a rape joke or an abuse joke but I didn't want to find out.

I climb up on the toilet and open the air vent above me.

Looking in it I'm very happy to see there is barely enough room for me to fit.

Climbing back down I see that Slade has broken the doorknob but can't get the part out of the frame so he's still stuck outside.

He's getting it fast so I have to hurry.

I grab the conditioner and pour it all over the floor in front of the door.

I grab the air freshener and do the same. It's like a slip n slide in here!

I climb into the air vent and put the frame back. Making it sound like I'm moving through I stay in my spot 4 feet or so from the entrance.

Here. I will stay here till he falls asleep and try to find my way out.

I heard the door smash open and hear him call my name as he crashed to the ground from all the greasey objects on the floor.

After a while he left me to my hiding, to only return to take a shower. I don't know why, I mean there's a bathroom with a shower connected to his room de la Robin.

As he showered he hummed the song I was humming when he got back.

Now that that song was connected with such a horrible memory, I don't think I could ever watch that movie again.

I hear it echo around the house, constantly, until it happens.

A loud cracking sound of glass.

" _Whoops. I dropped my compost jar."_

Oh my god! It smells so disgusting!

Then seemingly as a few minutes pass I hear him from directly below me.

" _Whew it is cold in here, better… Turn up the heat...alot."_


	41. Chapter 41

It started getting hard to breathe shortly after.

Gasping softly I start going forward as quietly as I possibly can.

Then I feel a tingling, that tingling makes me want to bash my head against a wall

I know I have to fight it. He said something about punishment, and I am not going to let him punish me.

Nuh, uh. No. Way. As I slowly crawl I start panting from the heat and some pain in my stomach area.

Looking down I see that I am covered with a sheen of sweat. That damn bastard is trying to sweat and stink me out!

Well two can play at tha- wait never mind. I have no cards in this game of pool.

" _Roooobiiiiin"_ I heard him drawl my name and I almost moaned.

My head throbbed at his voice, but I persevered.

" _Rooooobiiiin. Do you want to make a deal?"_ I had felt my brain clench, painfully so, and flinched.

" _You. Come out. And I won't make your punishment as painful."_

I wanted to scream at him to fuck off again but I knew it would give me away.

" _But if you don't. Then I swear, you will be very veeery unhappy when I'm done."_

I'm unhappy anyways dickhead.

It was so hot in here I couldn't keep my head still, wavering side to side I kept crawling till I saw a drop in the ducts.

Slowly I used my sweaty palms to help slow the fall. It was like a gross backwards spiderman.

To my greater relief the air got cooler the farther I came down. When the drop came to an end I had to lay down, feet pointed to exit.

Yes! A place to hide! I start crawling towards the exit.

Like any classic scary movie scene; the bad guy grabs my legs from the open vent entrance.

" _Now now Robin. You know better than to play inside the vents."_ I screamed as he started dragging me out of the vents.

Grabbing onto the edge of the vertical shaft I held my own against his arms… Well until he tickled my foot.

"Cheap shot you bastard!" I screamed as he dragged me out.


	42. Chapter 42

He slapped me in the face easily thrice as hard as I hit him. I screamed as he yanked me up by my hair.

" _You_ _ **will not**_ _treat me as such."_ He hissed menacingly looking me in my eyes.

"You have no power over me!" I yelled before spitting on his face.

I couldn't even gasp as his fist collided with my side.

" _Now._ _ **Richard.**_ _I don't like to hurt you."_ I scoffed at that, " _But if you keep disrespecting me, then I have no choice but to put you in your place."_

Glaring at him I grabbed the hair he held me by and yanked it downward- which pulled over half of it from his hold.

"Why not, you let me **go** and I'll consider not smashing your face in when you're in **PRISON**!" I countered, trying to put emphasis on the fact that he's a sick bastard.

He stilled his movements to look at me for a second.

" _I had tried to be nice- but now. Since you had disregarded all my kind deeds! And disrespected me_ _ **COUNTLESS**_ _TIMES! It. Is time for your punishment!"_ He raised his volume till he ended the statement screaming.

Grabbing more of my hair he started dragging me to another section of what I'm guessing the basement is.

Finding one of those weird wooden x shaped things with leather straps at the end. I started thrashing around even more but once he had my arms strapped all I could do was kick my legs till those too, were restrained.

" _I tried playing the lover. The nice guy. The_ _hero,_ _and for a second I_ _was_ _your hero. Until you found out I was also the one who was madly in love with you."_ He faced me till he started walking slow circles around my restraints.

Walking behind me he continued to monologue- until I heard a belt chain.

" _But now, since you had been_ _ **so**_ _ **very**_ _disrespectful to me. We will count to 25, mess up and we will start ."_

"W-wait! Slade! PlEas-e no-Ah!" _Thwak_ across my back went the belt, "Please Sla-ade I'm so-Rry! Please STOP- AH!"

" _I said BEGIN!"_ He slashed his belt across my back harder than the first time.

"O-one!" He cracked the belt across me again.

"Two!" He then did three more in quick succession.

"Four! Fi-ive, SIX!" The last one stung like a bitch!

And it continued like that as my back went even more numb and red hot. But finally after two times of having to repeat, I got to twenty five.


	43. Chapter 43

I fell asleep cold that night. He had left me with a towel, peroxide and bandages- the really long kind.

If he expected me to do this myself then he will have to deal if I get sick. Pouring the peroxide on the towel I cringed as I made sure it was all mixed in. This is gonna burn.

I laid it on the ground and quickly sat down, ignoring the burning strips running across all ways of my back.

Laying down quickly on it I sobbed as the damp towel touched my wounds.

Quickly grabbing the upper corners of the towel I sat up and laid on my stomach.

Grabbing the bandages I wrap it at the base of the towel, biting my shirt as the peroxide seeps into my wounds. Then I slowly move upwards and double knot the strap to a new one once this one ends.

When I finally got to the top, I - with difficulty- am able to wrap it multiple times, to secure it.

Deciding to sleep on the floor, I drag myself to a standing position. Pulling myself up - cautious of my wounds, I tread to the hall closet.

I grabbed a cerulean cotton blanket as Slade stepped heavily through the bedroom door.

Completely ignoring each other I pulled the blanket out and he walked with his heels stomping the floor loudly.

I hear him slam the door shut and lock it.

Why should he be the angry one? He isn't the one who was kidnapped OR beat.

Trudging to the living room, i slowly lower myself to the floor. Ignoring the tensing in my wounds as the towel dries i curl up like a baby to better fit underneath the blanket.

"Gnight mom." i mumble under my breath, "I wanna come home…" and slowly soft sobs wracked my body and i'm almost 100% sure that the wounds reopened.

it feels so cold here. I'd rather die than stay here.


	44. Chapter 44

Waking up I hear absolute silence. Not minding one bit I sit up a little too quickly for my wounds because my back starts screaming.

Deciding to take the towel off I walk into the bathroom, since it has dried from blood sticking to it I decided to soak it.

Filling the teal bathtub with hot hot water, I decide to take a shower as well. The water will be used to loosen the now crimson towel, but I'm going to shower like a normal person.

I undo all the bandages and cringe as they crust free from the towel. Slowly lowering myself into the tub I sigh as I feel it growing heavy and loosening from my person.

When it finally droops off I pull it out the tub and toss it in the bin. Now I can shower!

It's a little stiff because of the wounds but it's better than nothing, so I have to make the best of it. I carefully apply the shampoo and conditioner and conditioner. After my shower, drying, and changing clothes i didn't really know what to do, so i grabbed some more papers and continued to make another story. This one was written with some pictures to the side.

This one was of a little boy who had grown up in a well. It was all he knew, some days a person from above would drop a bucket and he filled it with water and in return some food was rolled down next. It's not really a story for kids, more like a morbid story for adults.

As the story progressed one day, the food stopped coming. With the days passing and no food, the boy felt pain he never had before. Gurgling sounds and wailing he later saw people drop a rope, he then started trying to fill a bucket that wasn't there someone slide down and picked him up.

The boys was pulled above and he was too weak to do anything but warm and dry himself with a towel they gave. Much time had passed and he learned their language, they called him Boy, that was his name. He also bonded with a kind, raven haired man. Eventually, after a few years, the boy had convinced the man to let him back to the well.

After the first day of being back to his real home Boy was surprised to hear the man walking above. The man was singing a tune. Listening, Boy implanted the tune to memory. As the time passed, the man kept bringing food and they would sing together as they filled and traded pails.

Much time passed and as the periods passed the man's voice grew more gravely and he came by every other day.

After a while, the old man no longer even came by. Instead a fresh strong voice happened upon Boy's ears one day. A familiar song, sung by an unsure singer. Weakly joining in, the echoing aged tone to Boy's voice shocked himself. He had become an old man… However he was happy.

As the bucket gingerly rolled down the long tunnel to Boy's spot he forced himself to sit up taller.

He pulled the bucket down to fill it, but was surprised to find it full of treats, carrots, celery, and a thing he remembers from long ago. A...notebook and pen.

Boy heard the voice above stop singing to hear him say how he wanted to know Boy's life, and to write it down. As the time passed and the sun stopped showing through the hole, Boy still heard the voice above. The voice was telling him who the voice was. He was adopted by the man, years ago, when he first started coming every called the man father, so that is what Boy did, too.

Boy had finished for today, he had written "more for tomorrow" on the bottom of the page. He knew that father's son would return tomorrow. And that was how the days had passed, the next 10 days were filled with that happening.

And on the tenth day Boy had finished writing, with one last effort he wrote, "goodbye, I am with your father now" And with that Boy stood and put the book in the bucket, but his body didn't, confused he tried to grab at it but reached right through it. Hearing a chuckle he turned to see the man.

The man pulled Boy up, and tugged on the rope. Seeing it rise he turned to Man. Man nodded and Boy smiled at a human face he hadn't seen in so long.

It was a sad ending to a sad story, but hey, there's gotta be sad for there to be happy. I wrote my symbol on the front page and numbered them.

My symbol was basically an upside down G with an arrow through it.

I organized the papers and walked around...damn, i reeeeeaaally hope that he's not going to let me starve.


	45. Chapter 45

And, no. I didn't go around cleaning the house. I let it sit collecting dust and i just laid there on the couch, such a shame such nice things go to horrible people. This couch is comfortable. I tucked my feet under the folded up blanket i used last night cause it was kind of chilly in here. I close my eyes and lay for a nap.

I'm woken up by my leg jerking itself off the couch... with the rest of me following soon after. Climbing up from the floor i'm surprised to see some colour added to the walls. Some ivy floor trimmings were lining the floorboards, and i saw what seemed to be kid scribbles of flowers lining the walls.

I walk around lightly touching the wall, the oily feeling of the crayon excess was so foreign to my fingers. I walk around before i head to the kitchen. The lights were on, but it felt so late at night…

Leaning my head in i'm horrified to see the figure of a little child under Slade's tight fist. I run to the child's aid as Slade raises his fist yet again. Screaming at him to stop i feel the little figure shake under me and i realize it's a little girl.

"Robin! Get away from her! She needs to be punished!" He grabs at me but i huddle tighter to the girl, pushing her under me in a small corner between the counter and the fridge.

"For what?! For adding some colour to this bland hovel?!" I scrunch around the child as she starts sobbing and i feel something warm around me. At first i thought my wounds split open again, but i'm surprised when i opened my eyes and i was against the wall, with a blanket over me. I see Slade walk around the corner to the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

Why am i leaning on the wall? Wasn't i on the couch? Wha-? The girl! Looking around i still see the ivy trimming on the floor boards, but the flowers are much better drawn than what i first thought i saw.

Pushing myself up with support from the wall i keep the blanket wrapped around me and walk to the kitchen.

I see Slade in his police uniform, he's making some sort of pasta and the smell makes my stomach rumble painfully.

"Ah, good you've woken up!" Slade smiles tightly at me, as if he's still upset for whatever reason.

"Where'd she go?" I asked confusedly. He looks up quickly and the atmosphere thickened in seconds.

"Who." He doesn't look away, but he continues stirring the pot.

"The little girl in the kitchen. I saw her just now, where is she?" I felt as if i was watching this all play out in a movie. I was questioning why i wasn't yelling or screaming for her to come out from wherever she was hiding.

"The one who drew on the walls…." I mumbled more to myself than mood immediately lightened.

"Robin, there is no girl. I came home and you were sleep drawing and mumbling." I look to the ground trying to think, that makes sense as to why i was on the ground, and the drawings.

"What was i mumbling?" I looked back at him to see a smile on his face as if he thought of a joke.

"You were mumbling something along the lines of 'bland hovel...flower...blonde.' And then you continued repeating flower until you sat down against the wall. I put a cover over you, and then you woke up."

He chuckled softly at the end, and my frown deepened. I'm happy that he doesn't have any other people here, but i swear, i'm going mad with nothing to do.

"Also, while you slept- before the sleepwalking- i set up the tv. And! I went and got some of your books." The fact that he was able to grab my things really upset me. What do they let anybody take my stuff as long as they are a human?!

I sighed as i rewrapped myself up in the blanket and walked to the big tv. Pressing the button i'm pleased to see the bright house thing flash by. Good, at least he has great taste in network companies.

Turning the channel to the kid's station… like 36 or something, i plop on the couch. If only we still had that private gym. I'm starting to get kinda tubby…

The thing that was on was such a horrible show. It was so bad, but it was almost over so i stuck through it. I believe the title was clarence…? Whatever, the teen titans is on next, i haven't seen that show in so long!

As the episode ended i gaped at the monstrosity that was 'Teen Titans', this was in no way the cartoon of my childhood.

I shut the Tv off when i see the leader _Robin_ , i spat his name in my head. Yeuckh, and he was my role model when i was younger. I mean, what do you think my nickname was when i was in Junior High?

I walk back into the kitchen to see slade eating a plate full of alfredo. He must still be mad, not calling me for dinner or making me a plate. So what?

As soon as i walk in and grab a plate i see him walk to his office and shut the door. Peh, jokes on him, i get the TV now.


	46. Chapter 46

After dinner i washed my dish and fork, since that was all i did. Why clean up something someone _else_ used? So afterwards, i noticed that he was still in his office. Fine, i sleep in the living room, then you do too!

Lightly running on my toes i shut the door and lock it. Mine.

Tossing on a shirt from the top drawer and some night pants i jump on the comforter.

"Ahhhh, so nice" i whisper. I roll the comforter up like a burrito around me and fall asleep rather quickly.

I wake up to see i thrashed myself out of the comforter, i must've rolled to the opposite side of the bed, too.

Man, that was a great sleep, i felt so safe in the burrito, especially with the door locked.

Well… it was locked…

Whatever, that alfredo was so good i'm going to get some for breakfast! I walk out of the room to see my big black box of books on the table. He wasn't lying. Why is he being so mean to me if he supposedly 'loves me'? It makes no sense. And if i go mad, then there will literally be nothing there for him to 'love'.

I'm going crazy in this place, and it's his fault. Hopefully my outburst from my dream doesn't influence him to 'adopt' any little girls. I feel bad enough, let alone how bad i'd feel if he kidnapped a kid because of a dream i had!

I open it up and am pleasantly surprised to see some new double aa's and a fresh filter for my handheld fan.

I put them in and don't turn it on. Putting it inside i pull out my little lamb doll my grandmother gave me many years ago. Hugging it close i find a book i really enjoyed when i read it.

It was my Hardy Boys book, i only had the first novel but i completely enjoyed it each time i read it. I let the time slip as i flipped the first page.


	47. Chapter 47

For the past half hour or so i've been hearing a scratching from the office. I'm not sure if slade is in there but it's really freaking me out.

Sitting up and putting my book and lamb down i slowly rise to my feet. Treading cautiously to the office i prepare for the worst. Opening the door, i see Slade asleep on the floor with a little puppy rolling around next to him.

Seeing the puppy i immediately brighten and softly snap my fingers for the pup's attention.

The puppy happily runs to me and i softly jog to the couch where my blanket was folded neatly against the armrest. Picking it up i fluff it open as i walk back to the office.

I know, i can get away with laying a cover over him. If i try to move his head for a pillow i know i'll most likely get karate chopped in the face. And none of us would be happy; Slade, the puppy, or i.

I softly close the door and pick up the pup. Snuggling his face, i lay back on the couch and rest him on my stomach. After a bit of baby talking and petting he goes to the crook of my left arm to sleep. That's when i go back to reading just as Slade walks out of his room, as if he never slept.

"Y'know, it was supposed to be a surprise right? Little pup there was gonna be an apology present." I was about to ask what for, but then i remember the cuts on my back and i shrug.

"Well, if someone hadn't fallen asleep on the floor i wouldn't have hear the little pup scratching the floor." I snarkily replied.

"I was just getting him trained so he didn't pee on everything." I nodded, he had a good point. I slowly roll to a sitting position and chuckle as the pup slides down to my hips when i move.

I dogear the page and set the book next to my lamb doll. At least i now had someone to talk to, since he finally got over his baby fit. Now i'll go crazy at an even slower rate!

Slade walks into the kitchen and grabs two cups and make a protein shake in the blender. It's been a while since i had one. I nearly forgot that i was a fitness major in college- when i went that is.

Lately i've been writing more than anything. And, i've found it to be very enjoyable. Even more so than working out, unlike than it used to be…

Whatever, i gladly accepted the shake and started drinking it. Wow! These taste even better than mine! (Not saying mine ever tasted good)

This shake tasted kinda funny so i asked what was in it.

"Oh just the usual, protein powder, some mixed berries, and pineapple." Hmm no wonder my mouth was kind of tingling. I remember reading once that pineapples have a meat dissolving thing in their juice and that's why it's all tingly when you eat it.

"Hmm" i hummed, "doesn't taste like it" I shook my head.

"Oh yeah, Robin. Want to know something cool about this new place?"

Kind of skeptically i nod.

"There's an indoor terrarium garden slash yard space." I perked up.

"And i have those T-rex lights in there that give the same light as the sun. You've been a little pale lately and i want you to myself but i want you healthy as well."

Damn him, just had to ruin my joy. Y'know, sometimes i forget that i've been kidnapped here, at least until he brings it up and reminds me.

I brush my hand through my now almost armpit length hair and cringe. Way too long for my liking.

Slade must've been watching my 5 second dilemma discovery, because he pulled a pair of scissors from the knife block and smiled.

Why would i trust myself near him when he has scissors?

Shaking my head i set my cup down, grab them from him and run to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror i clip off chunk after chunk when slade runs after me.

He sees that i'm cutting it myself and sits in the doorway waiting. As i progress i start liking the way short hair feels. It's kind of choppy but in the neat way.

Slade comes up behind me while i admire the sharp sides and pulls out some hair gel. He must not use it because it's covered in a layer of dust. Putting some in his hands he pulls my hair back and styles it like the teen titans leader's hair.

My god, i look just like him! Now just get me a mask and i could be a crimefighter!

I lean onto the counter and admire my new hair. I see slade smirking from the background and he walks off to get the broom and dustpan.

Yknow i never realized till now. He takes our trash somewhere. And that somewhere eventually leads outside. So if i follow him and watch what he does to the trash, then maybe i can find a means of escape!

Eh, it's actually pretty nice here. But i really would've prefered to be at home still. Wait, if Slade is gone so much, what'll happen when the pup needs to… relieve himself….

"You can name him you know." I look at the black coloured fur of the pup and see a little red mark on his butt, it could be a t or an x shape depending on how you look at it.

"Red X, that's his name."

I go to coddle the dog and as i drop i look in the mirror and see Slade grimace at Red X. Maybe he regrets bringing a dog home, hm?


	48. Chapter 48

It's been about 2 weeks since Slade gave me Red X. Lately i've been needing to keep Red X near me because slade had 'accidently' dropped a big wrought iron skillet right next to Red X as he slept on his bed.

I know Slade is super jealous of the dog, but maybe if he just i dont know… COURTED ME? Maybe i would actually like him.

But of course he didn't think, he was obsessed in his creepy stalker ways.

It's a big shame, i would have loved to introduce a police officer boyfriend to the folks, they'd have been so happy to see i would be protected and safe.

I cuddled Red X and stood up. Walking to the little garden thing i just sat there in the grass. Just enjoying the tingle my arms got as they absorbed the vitamin D from this special heat lamp. I was so used to being inside, that when i first came in here i was nearly blinded with how bright it was.

You seriously would have thought that we were outside with how bright it was in here. There were even some butterflies and other gentle insects in here.

Red X was running around me happily barking and i, for the first time in about a week thought to myself another escape plan.

When i didn't roll myself towards Red X he whimpered dropped to the floor and dragged himself towards me. Chuckling i reached to pick him up but heard a throat clearing behind me.

Looking up i see Slade holding out a little pale blue wrapped box. Looking up surprisedly at him i softly take it from his hands.

"May i open it?" I wait for him to nod and then he looks at the ground when i start to tear at the paper.

I gasp when i see a cell phone box.

"Y-you're serious?!" I looked at him incredulously, don't get me wrong! I'm beyond happy- but he's got something planned….

"Yes, i have bugged and am monitoring the phone, but it is yours." Knowing that the phone was bugged didn't bother me! I could go to youtube! I could go to IFunny! I could actually not go insane!

I was so excited that before i can stop myself, i'm hugging Slade and his arms are wrapped around me so i don't fall.

I cough to get his attention and slowly stop the awkward hug


	49. Chapter 49

I look at him and mumble a thanks again before walking inside and calling red x after me. I'm going to set this up and i'm going to go on ifunny!... or youtube. What the hell? Why not both?! Slade follows me inside as i head to the office and plug the phone in. Pressing the power button i see that the company was sprint, yet another thankful sigh. I start logging in my email- having the facts memorized by heart.

I'm surprised when Slade grabs the phone from my hands and starts typing in an email that i'm unfamiliar with. Oh, yeah…. He's bugged the phone…. Damn.

I see him tapping away at it for a few minutes, getting bored i play with red x and teach him to sit.

When he hands it back to me, i see that he has logged this weird email into the phone and has opened it up to youtube for me.

"There you go, now you won't be so bored while i'm at work." I glanced at his face for a second and it seemed almost relaxed, which unnerved me because i was used to a hostile expression on his face.

I look in the cell phone box and… aha! Two pairs of earbuds!

I plop them both in and start to search for funny videos. I'm so distracted by the phone that when i feel arms wrap around me, i just nonchalantly hug back with one arm, mom must've watched Harry Potter where Snape dies, she always needs a hug when that happens, she gets so upset.

When i feel a kiss on the cheek i just air kiss one back accidentally brushing her cheek.

I hear Slade chuckle right over my Smosh video playing so he must be right next to my ear and i remember where i was.


	50. Chapter 50

Whatever, it's just a kiss. They can't be that bad, even if the guy is a psychopath, he must know a kiss from me to him means nothing. Especially in this circumstance…

However his chuckle said otherwise as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't find a logical reason other than i didn't want to for his hug. I mean he was warm and he didn't pull out either of my earbuds, so i didn't complain… outwardly that was.

Red X jumps up and climbs on Slade and i's sides to join us. I laugh and pet Red X with one hand while the other shuts off and puts down my new phone.

I sit up and smile at the two of them, Red X's tongue lolled out like any classic pup, climbing all over Slade and Slade holding him and smiling at me. It was almost cute.

Almost. I felt my stomach grumble and i stood up to find something to make for lunch.

I see that we still have some cheddar and bread and i decide to make myself some grilled cheese.

Of course i'm still not trusted near knives so i had to spread the butter with a spoon, but other than that i was on a cooking roll.

After two sandwiches were made i shut off the stove and blah blahblah, we all know how to clean up a kitchen.

I brought the paper plate back to see Slade with the dog sitting in front of him. They seemed to be having a staring contest of sorts and Red X was growling softly. Slade even had a grumpy face like this `^ˊ on.

I chuckled a little and walked in and both of them looked towards me, Red X panting happily and Slade having a weird smirk on.

I sit down cross legged in front of him and open my mouth to ask him what he's smirking at.

Instead of that, i gasp in horror as Slade…..TAKES ONE OF MY GRILLED CHEESES!

THAT FIEND! I shall avenge you yummy sandwich!

We have a little reach-for-it game - which i lost. And he ate that sandwich while i ate the second one i had.

"Aw, Robin." he said all creepily like, biting into MY sandwich. "You don't want to play any more?"

I shake my head and take a big bite out of my grilled cheese. Man, i should have brought some milk, i can't talk with this in my mouth.

Standing back up, i set my paper plate with my sandwich still on it, on the table. Once i poured myself a small glass of milk i walk back to get my sandwich and see that it's gone and the plate is on the floor.

I peer into the indoor terrarium and see slade AND Red X with cheese covered faces and Red X is licking Slade's face.

"Well well wellilly well well. Look what we have here."

I look them in the eyes with a haughty better-than-you, nose-raised face. Red X climbs off of Slade.

Slade just stared at me with that damn smirk.

"I seem to be missing two pieces of bread that have been grilled with a slice of cow produce… wonder what happened to it…" I drawled the last part.

Slade started laughing softly and pointed at Red X.

"Ask him." He stated through laughter.

I think i'm getting too comfortable here. There's still a chance that i might be able to escape! I just need to wait… and watch… but first, i'm avenging my sandwich!


	51. Chapter 51

After the whole sandwich escapade we were both laying down in the living room breathing heavily. You see, i had chased him into the house and Red X had followed chase and we all ran around all the rooms almost three times.

I had nearly trapped slade in the bathroom, but he sprayed me with water from the faucet and picked me up and took me to the couch were we had a wrestling match… which somehow ended up to a tickle fight… then a pillow fight...?

I don't know, all i know is i was having fun. And to be honest… i was starting to agree with him, it **is** better here than out there...i can't remember the names of the people who i hung out with at the college… it doesn't matter, i'm happy here. i'm warm, fed, and i have a puppy AND a guy who cares about me.

I don't see any reason why i should try to escape… except… i kind of miss my parents…

Other than that, i'm very happy here.

 **Very short, out of the norm i know... but i've gotten busier with try to find a job and all, so i promise the next chapter will make up for this one's length TENFOLD!**


	52. Chapter 52

As three weeks passed from that point in time, Slade joked around less and less with me… He seemed to be reverting back to the cold police officer i knew him as before…. How did we meet again?... oh yeah, he kidnapped me.

But he's been on a much shorter temper with Red X and has hit him for some small mishaps like leaving his squeaky toy by the couch and Slade had tripped on it.

Three days ago he came home especially late and he was stricken white. As if he'd seen a ghost. And when i went to comfort him, he shoved me away and i tripped, when i had tripped on Red X's squeaky toy and hit the ground with a thud Slade reverted back to who he usually was. He had apologized multiple times while he pulled me up onto the couch.

The past two days though, when Slade would get home, he would be… kind of… aggressive.

He must be just stressed from work….

Hmmm, what should i do to cheer him up? I know! I can make him some veal! He seems to enjoy when i make the veal he brings home. I go to making the veal, adding spices and searing it to seal the flavour.

I set it to bake in the oven and waited. Once it was done, i check the wall clock and see that there's about an hour till Slade gets home. Passing that time, i finish up with cooking the veal and waited.

I sat there for until about an hour after he was supposed to be home. And when an hour and a half after he was supposed to be home had passed, i started to put everything away. Where was he? I was getting worried… I called Red X to the couch and saw him run to his favorite cushion. I sat next to him and turned on a random channel to wait for Slade.

I must've fallen asleep because i wake up to his exit-tunnel thing opening and closing… wherever it is. I sit up and look towards the source of the sound and see him emerge from the kitchen. Ah, so i know where to look for the escape now… once i get around to it

He's an absolute wreck!

"Slade!" I call and run up to him. "Are you alright? What happened?" I look to his scraped clothes and bloody scratches.

"It doesn't matter." He spat bitterly. "I took care of them." He seemed even angrier than usual, and he reeked of beer. His eye seems glazed as well.

"Slade, are you drunk?" He looks to me and stares for a few seconds. His angry face getting even angrier. I thought he was going to strike out at me or worse… that is until i realized that he had tears in his eyes.

"Slade. Slade, tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He breathed deeply and grabbed me tightly. Pulling me into a hug, i was enveloped by his slightly shaking frame. The thought of him crying was all too foreign to me.

"I- they found me out." he sobbed out. What? Does that mean… i'm going home? I hug him back and rub small circles on his back.

"I-its okay. We- we'll figure this out." i stutter and wipe my face to see that i was crying as well.

Why aren't i happy that i'm going home?

"I can't lose you, Robin. I l-love you too much to let y-you go." He sobbed and the last statement leveled out creepily. He had seemed to calm down during his statement.

Looking up, i see he has this look that can only be called insane. And the eerily calm look in his eyes freaked me out.

I pulled away from him to see his gun was unholstered and resting in his shaking right hand. Loaded, cocked, and ready to shoot…

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, and i seemed to be watching this all in a third perspective...

"I'm not letting you go." He whispered ominously. I started crying harder as i see him put the gun to my temple. I start struggling against his left arm which is holding me down.

" _Shhh shhh Robin. It'll be quick… i pr-promise. A-and then! I'll join you! And w-we'll never be apart! Isn't that what we wanted Robin?! We always wanted to be together! Ever si-since we met! Whe-en your dad took you to the Martial A-arts exhibit in Gotham! Don't_ _**CRY**_ _Robin_ _ **!**_ _It'll only BE A SIGHT PINCH_ _ **AND AFTER THAT, WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!**_ "

I scream and kick towards him as hard as i can as he pulls the trigger. I feel the bullet rip through the back of my neck as i twisted and flailed from him.

When i was kicking, i hit him in the face… hard. He fell back like a rag doll. I crawled away from him, expecting him to get back up, but when a puddle of blood started leaking from his overturned body, i knew…

I had killed him…

I killed my stalker…

The man who murdered the girl i liked…

Sighing deeply I smack my hand on my face and smear it down. Looking at it I'm surprised to see tears on my hand.

W-why am I crying? Why did he have to go crazier than he was?

I started sobbing now, I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I went to cradle his body.

I pulled as much of him to me as possible. Resting his head against my chest, I started bawling.

I screamed and rocked and shook Slade until his body was as stiff as an over starched suit.

My body seemed to work on auto pilot. It was almost like watching a movie play out… I saw myself pull out his phone and dial those three faithful numbers… When I called 911 they kept me on until the dispatcher was able to get my location.

She had told me the first responding team said no one was there, I started screaming again waiting for them to hear me.

All of a sudden I hear some slamming and breaking noises coming from the kitchen.

I saw five men appear from the doorway and two of them tried to pull me away from my Slade. I sobbed louder still and clung to his stiff body as hard as i could. Two of the men pried my individual fingers off of the corpse.

After they had successfully yanked me off of his corpse Red X ran out growling and barking at them. And right before my eyes one of the men who had first burst in shot Red X, who then fell with a whimper.

Screaming again, i ran to Red X but one of the men tried to hold me back. Screaming and thrashing around was my first instinct. My screaming must have given Red X new life, because he crawled up and bit the guy restraining me's leg. The guy in return kicked Red X right in his snout.

I had used his momentary distraction to fall to the floor and pull Red X to me. I felt him shaking in my arms as he took some heavy, ragged breaths.

"P-ple-asse don't die Red X. Please! Youu're o-one of the o-only things i ha-have left!" In the background i hear sirens, so they must have called someone for an ambulance when they first came in.

When one of the men put their hands on Red X i nearly snapped at him, but i stopped when i saw he was putting pressure on the shot wound.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot him. I thought he was going to attack me."

I chuckled dully, "Well maybe you should knock before entering."

He laughed too. "We've got you some help. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. He dropped the hand though when he felt me flinch away from his hand.

"I-i want my… i-i want... Slade. I-i want Slade." He glanced down and to the right, where we could see the feet of the man who cared for me and gave me everything i could ask for.

I followed his gaze and choked on a sob as i looked at his all-too-relaxed face. There were stale tear streaks on his cheeks and dried blood all over his lower face. I saw his distorted nose and remembered the exact moment this all happened. I wish i could go back, before any of this happened.

Back to when i got the first letter… i would have written a note back and left it in the same place where his was… Why didn't i think of this sooner?! We could have been actually together! And we could still have had Red X and raised him…

I see more men pile into the kitchen, and all i can think was ' I just washed those floors yesterday.' What was i going to do now? I had no place to go no people to stay with…

"Richard? Richard! Hey, come on buddy, come back to me." I hear the man from before.

"What's your job?" i ask him. He is wearing the same thing Slade always wore after he came back from work.

"I'm a police officer." He stated after a few seconds of confusion.

Huh, so Slade was an officer… a boy-in-blue… you know, i would believe if he was a mercenary more than a police officer.

"I don't know a Richard… my name's Robin…" I slowly said to him. He asked me what i had said, so i repeated it again.

"No, you're name is Richard Grayson. You are 24 years old, and your mother and father are waiting for you."

"Twe- twenty four? N-no, i'm 21… i was kidnapped again a few months ago…" He shook his head and looked at me sadly.

He explained to me that, when you are in the same place, doing the same thing, day after day, you lose sense of time and the days pass by like seconds on a clock.

I thought his analogy was a strange one, so i laughed.

I'm twenty four…. Twenty… four, yet it feels like just yesterday where i was 18, on my birthday… dad had taken me to a Martial Arts exhibit in the next town over.

That was the day i met a master in Taekwondo, he showed me a few tricks and complemented my technique. Sadly, when sparring with someone from the audience, they used some dirty moves and pulled out a sai blade. They got him in the head, i dont know where, dad forced me out of the building before i could see the damage..

OH my god! Slade was that master Taekwondo artist! How had i not realized this till now!?

So that's how he knew me….

Just thinking of him is making me cry again. I can't believe he's gone…. He was the one who cared for me… gave me love… he was so kind and- NO! He KIDNAPPED me! I'm free from him! I can go outside for real!... but the only downside is there's ants…

But i can feel the fresh air! Swim in the ocean! Have a BARBEQUE! I missed the outdoors!

I start laughing at the fact that i'm free from him, but as i'm laughing flashes of our good times together come to mind.

I start sobbing and shaking as they take Red X away from me and lead me up some tunnel stairs, wrapping my pale blue blanket around me the first officer pushes me gently on my shoulders to go with the medics.

There was a really long walk up the stairs and i kept tumbling as we went up from how hard my legs are shaking. Luckily the long climb helps me calm down some.

When we finally get to a doorway, it leads to a dark living room. When i see a real window with lights and flashes shining through i start crying. It's been so long since I've seen real sunlight.

I tighten my grip on the blue blanket with one hand and open the front door with the other. When i open the door the light is so bright that i have to look down at the grassy lawn to not blind myself. I take my first slow step onto the concrete walkway and of course being in the sweltering sunlight, unshaded, it is burning hot.

Taking a small run to the grassy shaded lawn, i'm greeted by the cool crisp grass tickling my feet. I'm about ready to fall over on my face from how free i felt-until i'm interrupted with tens- if not a hundred of people suddenly crowding around my yard and screaming questions at me.

"Richard! We are all so glad you're back! What was it like to be trapped there for 3 plus years?"

"Richard! Had he tortured you all that time""

"Richard! Do you remember anything from before Slade kidnapped you?"

Many more questions like that followed. Soon so many people were screaming questions at me. But mostly i heard the name Richard. I had NO idea WHO they were talking to but it can't be me. MY name is Robin.

I saw the five officers from before push all of those people out of my path as a medic led me to a white emergency vehicle. An ambulance! Wow! They made a really big deal about finding me! I was only gone a few we- no i was gone for over three years… i have to keep reminding myself that.

So… it kind of makes sense as to WHY all of these people were here… but why are they here? What importance do i have over their lives that they need to stop traffic in this area and who knows what else just to see me?

The ambulance paramedic was questioning me while we were on our way to the hospital so i could be given whatever tests they need me to take.

So much has happened in such a short little time… I don't ever think i'll be able to completely comprehend my time in that basement. I sigh deeply when the man turns to face the screen that he's working on. I really miss Slade right now… i miss him so much that it almost hurts...

Looking out the window i see the house, where far below, i had spent three years of my life, in dark seclusion with only two companions…


End file.
